Lucky Gamble
by NameIs
Summary: Prend place après X-men 3, l'affrontement final. ROMY Rogue/Rémy
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

Elle était de retour.

De retour où ? Elle s'arrêta, contemplant ce qu'elle appelait un château.

Sa maison.

L'idée se solidifia rapidement dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler maison ? Elle se sentait chez elle. Il C'était le seul endroit où elle était la bienvenue et attendue. Soudain, elle n'était plus aussi nerveuse de revenir. Personne n'aurait honte d'elle, et personne ne lui reprochera ce qu'elle avait fait. Après tout, les circonstances qui avaient conduit ce retour à la maison n'étaient pas entièrement de sa faute.

La cure était censée avoir fonctionnée. Elle était censée être libérée de son gène mutant. Elle était censée pouvoir vivre une vie humaine normale. Tout cela avait changé après l'incident.

Elle frissonna.

_L'incident_. La raison pour laquelle elle revenait. Elle avait essayé de se souvenir, de faire travailler sa mémoire. C'était flou et douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de tous les détails, sauf un : elle avait fait du mal à quelqu'un. Blessée quelqu'un gravement, peut-être même tuer quelqu'un.

_Arrête ! _Gronda-t-elle. _Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tes pouvoirs sont revenus, tu ne savais pas_. Sur cette dernière déclaration, elle se concentra sur son environnement. Elle ne penserait pas à l'incident si elle occupait son esprit à autre chose.

Le train n'était pas bondé. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes, la plupart du temps, préoccupées par elles-mêmes et faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les gens autour d'eux, comme elle le faisait. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent son regard.

Il était assis à quelques sièges d'elle, en face. Non, il n'était pas assis, _il se prélassait_. Se prélassait et la regardait fixement. Elle tourna rapidement la tête dans la direction opposée et regarda par la fenêtre, regarda son reflet dans la vitre, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle. C'était un mutant. C'était assez évident. Aucun être humain normal aurait ce genre de yeux, qui donnaient la chair de poule, avec des iris rouges et du noirs où devrait être le blanc.

Et il l'a regardait fixement. Pourquoi ? Allait-t-il lui causer des ennuis ? Elle _était_ seule et _avait_ l'air fragile. Il ressemblait au type qui pourrait s'approchait d'elle, peut-être même essayer de faire quelque chose de …En fait, il avait l'air d'un clochard ou quelque chose d'assez ressemblant. Quelqu'un qui n'obéissait qu'à ses propres règles, et qui prenait ce qu'il voulait sans tenir compte ni de la morale ni des conséquences. Elle avait le sentiment que le bien et le mal n'était pas différenciés dans son monde.

_Eh Bien, tant pis pour lui, je ne suis pas aussi impuissante que j'en ai l'air_, pensait-elle, souriant un peu quand elle commença à retirer lentement la fermeture de son pull-over. Dessous, elle portait un débardeur blanc avec de longs gants sans lien d'attachement. Le saligaud pencha la tête quand elle commença à enlever ses gants aussi nonchalamment qu'elle le pouvait. Elle mit ses affaires dans le petit sac à dos qu'elle avait avec elle.

D'habitude, elle ne se permettait jamais d'exposer cette partie de sa peau. Mais, comme Logan lui avait appris, il valait mieux être en mesure d'utiliser ses armes facilement, et même si c'était effrayant de causer des problèmes, elle était un peu près sûre qu'elle ne serait pas la première vaincue.

Agissant comme si elle ne se souciait pas qu'il était là, elle regardait droit devant elle, en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Elle pris mentalement en note les faiblesse de son ennemi et même des choses qu'elle pourrait utiliser contre lui.

Toute sa formation lui revint en mémoire : _de longs cheveux hirsutes – ne cessent de tomber devant les yeux._ Cela signifiait que sa vue était dans une situation désavantageuse. _Plus grand que moi, et semble vraiment bien taillé._ Il était solide sans être encombrant, un peu comme un chat de la jungle *. Elle pouvait se bagarrer avec le meilleur d'entre eux. Elle avait même battu Colossus dans pas mal de combats. Son trench-coat, cependant, serait un problème –_ pas beaucoup de peau exposée_. Il portait des gants aussi, le style d'un clochard, avec des doigts non couverts.

_Bon retour_, _Rogue_, pensa-t-elle avec un air sombre.

**o0o**

Il l'avait remarqué dés qu'elle était entrée dans le train. Rappelez-vous bien, il repérait toujours les jolies filles. C'était juste rare que les filles soient aussi jolies. C'était vraiment un petit plat séduisant, comme ceux qu'il appréciait, à son goût. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de s'en approcher, s'appuyant sur son 'oh-si-parfait-charme-cajun' pour la faire glousser et qu'elle s'évanouisse. Mais dès qu'il l'a vue de lus près, elle avait l'air ... appréhensive et nerveuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se mit à la regarder, en attendant simplement la bonne occasion pour se rapprocher d'elle.

**o0o**

On pouvait dire qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, enveloppée dans les rouages de son propre esprit. Cependant, pendant que le train roulait, elle était devenue consciente de son environnement …plus consciente de sa présence. Elle croisa son regard et se détourna rapidement. Sans doute répugnée par la couleur de ses yeux.

**o0o**

Durant un certain temps, elle regarda par le fenêtre du train, en remettant souvent une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. _Des cheveux intéressants_, pensa-t-il_, _des mèches blanches qui encadraient parfaitement son visage délicat. Les filles de cette génération teignaient toujours leurs cheveux avec d'étranges couleurs. Il n'avait jamais vu de cheveux réellement blancs.

**o0o**

C'est alors qu'il s'amusa avec l'idée qu'elle pourrait être un mutant, car il n'y avait aucune raison que ses cheveux soient blancs alors que le reste étaient bruns. Ça aurait été marrant que sa couleur blanchisse.

**o0o**

Soudain l'objet de son intérêt se déplaça pour ôter sa veste, révélant une mince silhouette pâle dans un débardeur et …_des gants_ ? Il ne comprendrait jamais la mode féminine. Il pencha la tête avec intérêt quand elle les enleva. _Elle doit avoir chaud_, pensa-t-il confusément, rien d'étonnant, avec des gants.

**o0o**

Elle se réinstalla normalement, plus à l'aise dans son environnement. Il appréciait mieux de la regarder dans cette position plutôt que quand elle observait le paysage à travers la vitre du train. Il avait une belle vue sur son visage. Elle avait de jolis yeux verts, de belles lèvres pulpeuses, et, si elle était un mutant, ils auraient un terrain d'entente. Avec cela, il se résolut à de se lever et à la rejoindre.

**o0o**

Et il l'aurait fait, si son emploi du temps n'était pas aussi serré. Le train avait ralentit à un arrêt. Il avait atteint sa destination et ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps dans le train, même pour discuter avec une jolie fille. Il avait des choses plus importantes à régler. Malheureusement, il se leva et posa son sac sur son épaule. Il lui donna un dernier regard, et descendit du train.

**o0o**

Ca aurait été un euphémisme de dire qu'elle n'était pas soulagée quand le train s'arrêta. Elle était presque à la maison. Sa chance était encore en train de tourner. Le saligaud était descendu du train, et elle ne le reverrait pas.

Elle se dépêcha de descendre dans la gare presque vide.

**o0o**

_Encore quelques pâtés de maisons et je serais à la maison._ Elle accéléra le pas pour être le plus vite possible à la maison. Elle contourna le prochain coin de rue alors qu'un silhouette menaçante de son passé se tenait devant elle, bloquant délibérément son chemin. _Je suppose que ma chance a tourné_, pensait sombrement Rogue.

**o0o**

- Eh bien, eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir à nouveau dans cette ville. Je ne t'avais pas remarqué descendre du train sur le coup, mais avec tes cheveux, dit-il en jouant avec son briquet.

- John, Rogue avait le souffle coupé. Je-Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de négocier. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis repris la conversation : Tu sais ce que je méprise encore plus que les humain, Marie ?

Rogue resta silencieuse, ayant déjà une petite idée.

John continua :

- Les mutants qui veulent être des humains. Des mutants comme toi, Marie, et tous ceux qui ont pris ce "remède " avec toi. Si faible. Elle pouvait entendre le mépris dans sa voix quand il regarda ses bras toujours nus. Tu me rends malade.

Il eu à peine finit sa phrase qu'il se précipita sur elle. Rogue poussa un cri quand John la jeta au sol. _Avec Tellement de facilité_, pensa-t-elle en heurtant le trottoir dans un coup sec.

La lutte ne dura pas longtemps. Heureusement pour Rogue, elle avait décidé de ne remettre ni sa veste ni ses gants après les avoir enlevés dans le train. C'était le soir et peu de gens étaient dehors, elle se sentait alors plus forte et ne mettrait pas quelqu'un en danger avec sa mutation.

John, de son côté, avait fait une grosse erreur. Il avait supposé que, parce qu'elle se promenait avec les bras à l'air, elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Après tout, il savait qu'elle avait pris le remède. Il avait eu une bagarre avec Bobby ce jour là.

A l'instant même où les mains de John ont été mise en contact avec sa peau nue, ses pouvoirs sont rentrés en jeu. Sans effort, elle absorba ses pensées et son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe comme un sac de sable au dessus d'elle. Une fois le contact lancé, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de voler l'énergie de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche ou que l'autre personne le fasse. Prise de panique, elle poussa violement John, en faisant tout de même attention qu'elle ne touche que ses vêtements. Le corps inerte se retira. Rogue attrapa frénétiquement son sac, pour reprendre ses gants. Elle revint ensuite vers John pour vérifier son pouls.

**o0o**

Rémy avait entendu le cri à quelques bâtiments plus loin. Sans doute que le petit punk avec le briquet était à blâmer. Il était passé devant le gars une ou deux ruelles plus tôt, dans une rue presque à l'abandon, qui attendait en jouant avec son briquet. Rémy savait reconnaître les ennuis quand il en voyait. En fait, les ennuis et lui étaient les meilleurs amis au monde. Cependant, il pouvait reconnaître, sans grande difficulté, que le garçon était mauvais.

S'il y avait une chose que Rémy détestait, c'était les hommes qui battaient les femmes. Sans hésiter, il se retourna et suivi l'écho du cri. Les demoiselles en détresse étaient sa spécialité après tout.

Quand il tourna au coin de la rue, il sortit quelque unes des ses armes secrètes, des cartes à jouer qu'il utilisait pour charger avec une énergie cinétique et les jeter sur ses adversaires. En cas de contact, les cartes, à causes des différents degrés, explosaient.

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan quand il vu deux choses qui le choquèrent. Un, Monsieur Mauvais était inconscient ( ou mort ) sur le sol, et deux, la femme agenouillée sur le corps était la fille mystérieuse de la gare. Elle leva les yeux et le vit. Rapidement, presque sauvagement, elle attrapa quelque chose se trouvant à coté du garçon. Son briquet. Elle se leva lentement, prête à se battre. Rémy entendit le coup de briquet et devant ses yeux, les mains de la jeune fille devinrent enflammées.

_Au moins, C'est bien une mutante,_ pensa-t-il sèchement, avant de réaliser à quoi il devait bien ressembler avec des cartes brillantes dans ses mains, dans une attitude de combat._ Merde, elle pense que je suis avec cet idiot, dans une sorte de gang._

Rémy déchargea ses cartes et avec un tour rapide de sa main, les rangea. Il était temps de parler avec cette femme fatale et de la convaincre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Doucement, chérie, je suis de votre côté, dit-il calmement, levant les mains haut, paumes ouvertes en signe de paix.

- Comme si j'allais vous croire, vagabond !, gronda-t-elle en retour. Rogue fixait _"le vagabond du train"_ quand tout lui paru plus clair. Le train. C'est comme ça que John avait été au courant qu'elle était de retour. Ce gars là travaillait avec lui et la Fraternité.

- Ecoutez, honnêtement, je ne vous veux aucun mal, et si nous restons ici, quelque chose va arriver. Sa va attirer beaucoup d'attention et des personnes innocentes pourraient être blessées. Toujours est-il que nous nous sommes déjà donné en spectacle avec tes mains en feu à coté d'un gars inconscient, dit Rémy en espérant qu'elle verrait la vérité dans ses paroles.

Rogue eu du mal à se décider quoi faire. Si ce gars là était de la Fraternité, alors pourquoi faisait-il attention à ce que des gens ne soient pas blessés. La dernière chose que Rogue voulait, c'était de se retrouver aux informations de six heures dans un journal anti-mutant.

Elle se résolut à faire confiance au mutant aux yeux rouges pour le moment. Il avait rangé ses armes et relâché sa position de combat. Tout, dans son langage corporel disait "Fait moi confiance". Même ses étranges yeux ne contenaient pas un soupçon de malice ou d'arrières pensés. En effet, malgré leur coloration étrange, ses yeux étaient tout à fait innocents et sincères.

- D'accord, dit-elle. D'accord.

Elle lâcha sa position de combat et laissa tomber ses bras sur le coté. Elle remarqua un signe de soulagement sur son visage.

- Bon, d'accord. Maintenant, si vous pouviez juste éteindre le feu …

Rogue se figea. Un nouvelle vague de terreur et de panique déferla en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les pouvoirs de John. Elle secoua frénétiquement ses mains et les braises bougèrent dans tous les sens. Elle regarda le mutant en face d'elle.

- Je-Je ne peux pas !, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment l'éteindre !

Sans réfléchir, Rémy passa à l'action en enlevant son trench-coat et en l'utilisant pour éteindre les flammes. Cela sembla fonctionner et le feu s'éteignit. Rémy devint très conscient de la foule qui les entourait. Les gens commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, et une lourde tension emplissait l'air.

Dans la foule, quelqu'un exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde se posait tout bas.

- Qu'a fait cette mutante à ce garçon ?

Rémy savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la foule soit trop oppressante. Il ne voulait pas être là à ce moment, et vu les yeux écarquillés sur le visage de la fille, il se doutait que ce soit la même chose pour elle.

- Désolé, les gars, il n'y a rien à voir ici, annonça-t-il. Rien à voir ici. Après cela, il plaça son trench-coat autour des épaules de la jeune fille effrayée, en la gardant sous son bras quand il l'a conduisit doucement loin de la foule.

Une voix en colère s'éleva dans la foule :

- Hey, qu'est que vous avez fait à ce garçon ?

- Absolument rien, répondit Rémy, en jetant une carte avec une légère lueur magenta au sol entre lui et la foule. Au revoir .

Il se retourna et continua de marcher loin.

- Hey, juste une minute, mon pote ! Quelqu'un dans la foule s'avança vers eux. La carte s'éteignit.

BOUM !

**o0o**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre traduit ?**

**J'ai essayé de faire le minimum de faute et le maximum de bonne tournures de phrases ^^.**

**NameIs**


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice:NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

Un boom détonna derrière elle.

_Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Qu'ai-je-fais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ces gens étaient-ils –_

- Ils vont bien, chérie, juste une légère fumée qui nous a permis de partir en toute sécurité, déclara Rémy. Sa petite " Crack du feu" eut l'air moins agitée en sachant que personne n'avait été blessé.

Rogue se détendit un peu. Encore étourdie et choquée, elle laissa le mutant aux yeux effrayants l'entraîner dans les ruelles. Au moins, John respirait quand elle l'avait laissé. Elle avait trouvé son pouls avant que le Cajun ne se montre.

_Le Cajun._ Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué son accent plus tôt ? _Je dois vraiment être à la ramasse_. Ce genre d'accent n'est pas difficile à remarquer. En parlant du Cajun, il avait encore son bras placé fermement autour d'elle, presque protecteur, et qui la dirigeait doucement. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards derrière eux. Satisfait, il ralentit le pas.

- Et bien, Chérie, nous avons évité la catastrophe pour l'instant.

Elle grimaça à ses mots, des larmes lui picotant les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle espérait son retour : une foule en colère, John inconscient, perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir…ainsi que les pouvoir de John, et pour couronner le tout, errer dans la rue avec un inconnu. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle ne pleure pas…

Voyant des larmes aux bords de ses yeux, Rémy se frappa lui-même. _Il paraissait insensible au sujet de sa mutation._

- Sans jeu de mots, honnêtement, essaya de se rattraper Rémy mais c'était trop tard. Sa petite cracheuse de feu s'assit au bord du trottoir en sanglotant, enfouissant son visage dans des gants brulés. Rémy s'assit maladroitement à coté d'elle et glissa son bras autour de son épaule pour la rassurer.

- S'il te plait Chérie, ne pleures pas. Je vais tout arranger, je le promets. Mon Dieu, qu'il détestait quand elles se mettaient à pleurer.

Elle releva sa tête et le regarda. _ Est-ce que ce mec était vrai ? _Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel avant. Ni Logan, ni même Bobby.

Il lui souri légèrement et allait essuyer une larme avec son pouce quand elle répliqua sèchement :

- Ne me touchez pas ! Elle poussa un cri, se retirant de son étreinte et s'éloigna loin de lui. Elle remit correctement le trench-coat pour qu'il la couvre bien, allant jusqu'à cacher ses mains dans les manches.

Elle avait mal interprété son intention et Rémy se sentit horrible. _Merde, elle pense que je suis un pervers. Mieux vaut l'éclaircir à ce sujet._ Rémy gémit. Pourquoi avait-il tant de difficultés avec cette fille ? D'habitude, il n'avait pas de difficulté à obtenir la confiance d'une fille, surtout après un sauvetage, et puis son charme était assez puissant pour qu'une fille s'évanouisse dans ses bras.

- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, Chérie, je veux seule-

- Et je ne veux pas vous faire du mal !, pleura-t-elle. Je vous aime bien, mais s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, ne me toucher pas. Jamais.

Ses yeux le regardèrent comme pour lui faire comprendre cela. Il le fit. Elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs. Pas seulement peur, elle était terrifiée. Rémy pouvait maintenant voir aussi clair que le jour. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Rémy était incapable de contrôler sa mutation. Il se souvenait exactement ce que l'on ressentait. Exploser tout ce que l'on touche rendait nerveux, surtout quand son travail consistait à voler.

Rémy avait appris rapidement à contrôler ses pouvoirs, même si il avait dû en payer le prix. Il frissonna en se rappelant le jour où l'homme était apparu pour lui enseigner, pour l'aider. Rémy avait accepté, et en échange, Rémy avait du faire quelques petits jobs, rien de plus.

Eh bien, ces 'petits travails' étaient assez nombreux, et moralement mauvais. Non pas que la morale de Rémy était assez développée, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas faire. Cependant, pour acquérir le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il avait fait des choses qui, moralement, étaient malsaines, sans aucun doute. C'était ironique de voir qu'à la fin il était devenu le monstre qu'il tentait désespérément de fuir.

_Eh bien, pas la peine de se plonger dans le passé. _Il soupira et se leva.

Une idée s'était formée dans son esprit. Il emmènerait la fille avec lui. C'était mieux qu'elle soit avec lui qu'avec des mauvais mutants comme il l'avait été. En fait, plus il y pensait, plus l'idée lui semblait fantastique. Sûrement que Storm ne s'opposerait pas à ce qu'elle rejoigne les rangs. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, c'était bien l'allumeuse de feu à coté de lui.

- Ecoutez, dit-t-elle en se levant. Vous avez été très gentil de m'emmener loin de la foule et tout, mais il est assez tard et il faut vraiment que je retourne chez moi.

- Je vais t'accompagner !, répondit-t-il un peu trop vite. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être rejeter par les femmes, et celle-ci, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser partir.

Le problème : comment lui faire comprendre ? Il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle. Il voulait apprendre à la connaître. Et en ce moment, il était un peu trop nerveux. Quel était le problème avec lui ? Il avait toujours été calme avec les femmes.

- Je me sentirais coupable si je te laissais toute seule dans la rue la nuit, commença-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plait, Chérie, ce serait des mauvaises manières si je n'accompagnais pas une dame chez elle, plaida Rémy, en faisant des yeux de chiens.

Elle étouffa un rire.

- On dirait que ça ressemble à un rendez-vous ou à quelque chose ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chauffer un peu le Cajun. Si elle s'y connaissait un peu mieux, elle jurerait qu'il essayait de flirter avec elle.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est le meilleur rendez-vous que j'ai eu depuis un sacré moment, plaisanta-t-il, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il gémissait. _Argh, ça sonne aussi mauvais que j'en ai l'impression ?_ Pourquoi agissait-t-il comme un boulet avec elle ?

- Très bien, Cajun, vous pouvez m'emmener jusqu'à chez moi, se résolut-t-elle.

Rémy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_Arrête de sourire comme un débile et présente-toi,_ gronda son cerveau.

- Rémy LeBeau, pour vous service, Chérie, dit-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Rogue, répondit-t-elle timidement en lui tendant la main.

Rémy porta doucement la main, qui était toujours cachée sous les gants, à ses lèvres, et y déposa un baiser. Il leva les yeux vers son visage, et fut secrètement heureux quand il l'a vi rougir.

Rogue n'était pas sûr de se retrouver avec ce compagnon de voyage. Finalement, il n'était pas du tout effrayant, comme elle l'avait pensé dans le train. Il était vraiment charmant et agréable. Elle pensa maintenant, qu'au lieu de ressembler à un clochard, il ressemblait plutôt à une rock star. En fait, quand il marchait, il marchait avec l'arrogance d'une rock star. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui maintenant qu'elle avait accepté qu'il la ramène chez elle. Plus tôt, il avait semblé nerveux et impatient.

Elle commença à l'observer. Il avait les cheveux sombres auburn, et une forte mâchoire, et puis il y avait ses yeux qui étaient intrigants. Elle commençait à trouver qu'il était plutôt mignon, il avait même un beau corps, habillé dans un jean normal et un T-shirt. Elle soupira, dommage qu'elle ne pouvait que regarder, et pas toucher.

Rémy souriait quand elle l'observait.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Chérie ?, demanda-t-il en faisant son sourire le plus diabolique.

Elle rougit encore et rigola dans sa main.

_Ouais,_ songea-t-elle.

- Je pense que oui, j'aime plutôt bien.

Il haussa les épaules.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Rémy ne voulait pas forcer les choses et Rogue se battait intérieurement entre deux choix : si elle devait continuer à flirter avec lui ou pas. Après tout, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle soupira quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient près de la maison maintenant. Bientôt, ils prendront des chemins différents et cela la rendit étonnamment triste.

Rémy savait qu'ils étaient à proximité de sa maison. Il aurait du lui demander plus tôt si elle voulait bien venir avec lui. Plus trop le temps maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration. _S'il te plait, faite que ce soit en ma faveur._

- Dis Chérie ?, aborda-t-il. Que dirais-tu si je te disais qu'il y avait une école ici, qui n'est pas qu'un refuge pour mutant, mais qu'ils peuvent aussi t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs en toute sécurité ?

C'était au tour de Rogue de sourire.

- Et bien Rémy, je dirais que tu m'accompagnes à pied jusqu'à chez moi, tout comme tu l'as promis.

Rémy rayonnait, dame chance était de son côté ce soir. Il verrait souvent sa petite allumeuse de feu, et lui, il voyait quelque chose de très prometteur.

**o0o**

**Deuxième chapitre traduit et corrigé (mon dieu, beaucoup de fautes de frappe -')**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si j'ai encre oublié des fautes ^^.**

**Désolé, moi et la conjugaison, ça fait deux, et puis, c'est pareil avec la grammaire.**

**Word fait donc un bon boulot ^^.**

**NameIs**


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

Rogue et Rémy entrèrent dans le manoir vers 20 heures. Rogue hésita un peu, se cachant derrière Rémy lorsque l'anxiété monta en elle. Elle se sentit presque malade et voulu fuir quand elle entendit la voix de Storm dans le hall d'entrée.

- Bon sang, Gambit ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne causerais pas de problème ! Pas de Problème ! Tout a été dit dans le journal de 18 heures !, hurla pratiquement Storm quand elle le vit entrer.

Il grimaça.

- Un homme inconscient, continua-t-elle debout en face de lui. Femme suspecte, cartes explosives -. Storm s'arrêta brusquement. Toute sa colère s'en alla lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Sa colère fut rapidement remplacée par le choc. Rogue ?

Rogue se déplaça pour ne plus être derrière Rémy. Elle fit un léger sourire à la femme aux cheveux blancs.

- Rogue !, hurle Storm d'excitation quand elle se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille, en manquant de peu de frapper Rémy. Logan ! Logan !, cria-t-elle dans le couloir. Elle est revenue !

Rémy était intrigué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Storm ne s'arrêtait pas de serrer l'allumeuse de feu dans ses bras. Puis, sortant de nulle part, un petit homme poilu apparut avec une attitude bourrue. Rémy supposa que c'était le Logan. Logan perdu toute once de virilité en voyant Rogue. Rogue courut dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te revoir Marie. L'homme l'étouffa affectueusement.

_Marie_. Donc, son vrai nom était Marie. Rémy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de jalousie. Ce Logan connaissait son vrai nom. Elle lui avait donné son nom de code. Son nom mutant. Lui avait utilisé son vrai nom. Il s'insulta mentalement, _j'aurais du utiliser mon nom de code_.

Bientôt, le hall fut inondé de mutants. Tous étaient enthousiasmés du retour de Rogue. _Combien de temps était-elle partie, et pourquoi était-elle partie ?_ se demanda-t-il. Rémy sortit de ses pensés quand il remarqua un type blond qui le fixait d'un regard désapprobateur.

- Qui est-ce mec ?, ricana le blond.

A ces mots, Storm répliqua, en se rappelant que personne ne savait qui était Rémy.

- Tout le monde, annonça-t-elle. C'est Rémy LeBeau, aussi connu sous le nom Gambit. Je l'ai recruté pour faire partie des X-men et être un enseignant. »

- Pardon ?, la coupa Blondie. Un nouveau X-man ? Il n'a pas été formé avec nous, comment savons-nous s'il est à l'hauteur ?

De toute évidence, pour un raison inconnue, Rémy n'avait pas fait bonne impression à ce type.

Blondie continua :

- Allons Storm, ce gars là est en ville pour quoi ? Cinq minutes qu'il est ici et il est déjà aux infos. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu avais l'air assez contrarié par rapport à cela plus tôt. Pour appuyer son point de vue, il ajouta : Un être humain est encore inconscient à l'hôpital !

Face à Storm qui eut l'air troublé après cette dernière phrase, Rémy regarda Marie qui semblait terrifiée. Rémy devina qu'elle aurait des problèmes s'ils savaient qu'elle avait cogné un gars. Il soupira. Il prenait vraiment son travail d'héro à cœur.

- Ce gars a eu ce qu'il méritait. Si j'avais pu faire plus, je l'aurais fait, répondit Rémy avec désinvolture.

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit ce qu'il faisait. Il prenait en charge ses erreurs. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle était la seule responsable et devait l'assumer.

- Ecoute Storm, soutint Blondie. Tu veux vraiment quelqu'un comme lui dans notre équipe ? Il n'a même pas de remords.

S'en était assez. Rogue se planta devant Rémy, entre les deux hommes.

- Premièrement, Bobby, commença Rogue sur la défensive. Ce n'était pas un homme, c'était John. Deuxièmement, il m'a attaqué sur le trajet, et troisièmement, je suis celle qu'il la rendu hors d'état de nuire. Rémy était juste là au mauvais moment.

Blondie était devenu pâle à ses mots. Storm plissa les yeux. La salle entière était devenue silencieuse, tout le monde était en train d'écouter Rogue.

- Rogue, tes pouvoirs … , commença Blondie.

- Ouais, je suppose que le remède n'est pas permanent, répondit-elle sèchement. C'est pourquoi je suis de retour.

Des chuchotements traversèrent la foule dans le hall.

- Rogue, je suis vraiment désolé, balbutia le blond, en tendant la main pour la toucher.

Elle bougea les épaules pour éviter d'être toucher, et, par inadvertance, se rapprocha de Gambit.

- Ecoutes bien Bobby, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça de ta part pour l'instant.

Si Rémy n'en savait pas plus, il aurait pu penser qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Rogue et ce Bobby Blondie.

Heureusement, Logan intervint, en plaçant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Rogue (*****):

- Allez Rogue, nous allons t'installer dans ta chambre.

Rogue hocha la tête. Logan pris son sac et la conduisit hors de la salle. Rémy la regarda s'éloigner, en souhaitant qu'il fût celui auquel elle avait le plus confiance.

Peu de temps après, il reçu la visite d'un mutant appelé Kurt. Kurt, Rémy le découvrit rapidement, pouvait se téléporter. _C'est une mutation très utile,_ pensa Rémy. _Tu serais capable de voler n'importe quoi avec ce pouvoir._

Il était assez perplexe à propos de Rogue. Jusqu'ici, il avait appris qu'elle avait déjà été une étudiante de Xavier et qu'elle avait choisi de prendre le remède il y a quelques années. Seulement, le retour de sa mutation montrait bien qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas la contrôler.

Il se sentit un peu dégoûté par lui-même, quand il réalisa qu'il était heureux de sa situation. Il aurait l'occasion parfaite pour se rapprocher d'elle, surtout depuis qu'il avait été embauché pour enseigner la méthode de contrôler les pouvoirs mutants.

Son esprit lui souffla des images très agréables de tout les deux, lui jouant les enseignants, elle, l'étudiante. _Hey ! Peut-être allait-t-elle-même porter un uniforme !_ Rémy sourit. Rogue pourrait jouer le premier rôle dans bons nombres de ses fantasmes. Il parlerait demain à Storm de Rogue. En plus, le feu n'était pas si différent de l'énergie cinétique, non ?

- Ce sera ta chambre, déclara Kurt quand Rémy fut revenu de ses pensées.

- Merci Kurt

Kurt hocha la tête et le laissa tranquille. Rémy ferma la porte et s'allongea sur le lit, croisant ses bras sous sa tête. Il se demanda où était la chambre de Rogue et ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter quand il s'endormit.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Rogue avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Que Logan soit au manoir rendait son retour au manoir plus facile. Logan était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait réellement avoir confiance. Il avait toujours pris soin d'elle, avait toujours été son ami. En fait, il était comme un grand frère. Tout les problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir, Logan pouvait les régler, ou au moins, il essayait. Elle lui avait raconté l'incident avec John et ce que Bobby avait dit à propos de Rémy dans le hall n'était que mensonge. Logan avait simplement hoché la tête, mais avant de sortir de la chambre, il s'était arrêté au niveau de la porte et lui avait dit :

- Si Gambit a reçu ta bénédiction, Rogue, il reçoit donc la mienne.

Cela était important pour elle. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas, mais entendre que Logan appréciait Rémy était important pour elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier elle-même. Elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé quelqu'un depuis Bobby, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Bobby ce soir. Au lieu de cela, elle se demanda où la chambre de Rémy était, et, secrètement, ne voulant pas se l'avouer à elle-même, ce qu'il portait.

**o0o**

**"Heureusement, Logan intervint, en plaçant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Rogue (*)" : Ici, j'ai du remplacer Stripes par Rogue. Stripes voulant dire Rayures ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ne pouvant pas le traduire en français, j'ai décidé de le remplacer par Rogue … Et oui, il y a bien des choses que l'on ne peut pas traduire ! L'original reste toujours meilleur dans tout les cas !**


	4. Chapter 4

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

Rogue se fit convoquer dans le bureau de Storm très tôt le lendemain matin.

- Je ne veux pas faire pression sur toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Rogue, mais ton arrivée tombe à pic. J'ai fait une autre disposition de l'équipe, et je voudrais que tu en fasses partie, dit Storm, en lui montrant des papiers disposés son bureau.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Rogue. Depuis que mes pouvoirs sont réapparus, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour les contrôler. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

Storm hocha la tête.

- Je comprends que tu appréhendes, mais tu étais au point de devenir un atout important dans notre équipe avant que tu partes.

- Ecoutes Storm, commença honnêtement Rogue. Quelque chose de grave s'est passé lorsque mes pouvoirs sont revenus. Le pire, c'est que je sais que quelque chose s'est passé, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est comme un mauvais rêve. C'est là, dans mon esprit, et je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Je sais qu'une seule chose, c'est que j'ai blessé gravement quelqu'un.

Storm serra la main de Rogue dans la sienne.

- Nous allons le découvrir. Hank est toujours avec nous et nous disposons maintenant d'une télépathe, Emma Frost. Ensembles, ils seront capables de t'aider. Tu ne peux peut-être pas le voir, mais Gambit est très fort pour contrôler ses pouvoirs et montre un certain intérêt de travailler avec toi. En fait, il a posé des questions sur toi toute la matinée.

- Tu ne penses donc pas que je suis un danger pour l'équipe ?, demanda timidement Rogue.

- Bien sûr que non, Rogue ! Nous avons tous nos problèmes, nos propres démons mais nous trouvons toujours le temps d'enseigner et d'aider les autres. J'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes dans l'équipe et je suis convaincu que, malgré tes préoccupations, tu sois pleinement qualifiée pour enseigner et rejoindre l'équipe.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta Storm, souriante. Il nous manque un bon pilote pour piloter le Blackbird.

Rogue lui sourit, rassurer que les X-men pouvaient l'aider. Peut-être pourrait-t-elle aider l'équipe et peut-être pourrait-t-elle aider un mutant en difficulté. Il était dans sa nature d'aider là où elle pouvait. Et ils voulaient d'elle…

- Très bien, comptez sur moi !, rayonna-t-elle.

**o0o**

Rémy était anxieux. Après sa conversation avec Storm, il espérait qu'elle le laisserait enseigner quelques techniques de contrôle à Rogue. Storm semblait satisfaite de sa volonté à aider, mais finalement, il fallait attendre la réponse de Rogue. En parlant du diable, sa petite allumeuse de feu se dirigea vers lui.

Rémy sourit et alla vers elle.

- Bonjour, Chérie, salua Rémy.

- Bonjour, Rémy, et je m'appelle Rogue. J'étais persuadée que je m'étais présentée hier, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je sais. J'aime tout simplement ce petit surnom. Principalement parce que je suis le seul à t'appeler comme ça.

Rogue rougit. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop le laisser s'attacher à elle. Ca ne marcherait pas, et elle ne voulait pas perdre son nouvel ami. Elle n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup.

Puisque toute l'école savait que ses pouvoirs étaient de retour, la plupart restait éloigné d'elle. Elle essayait de ne pas le prendre personnellement, et elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer. L'avoir comme amie était dangereux. C'était pour cette raison que Rogue cherchait Rémy. Storm lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

- Je rejoins l'équipe, dit-t-elle, changeant brusquement de sujet. J'ai un peu besoin de m'entraîner et Storm m'a dit que tu étais l'un de ceux qui contrôlaient le mieux son pouvoir. Elle pense que tu peux peut être, euh, tu sais, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Naturellement, Chérie ! J'adorerais t'entraîner.

Rogue apprécia la façon qu'il eut d'utiliser le mot "entraîner" au lieu du mot "apprendre". Cela signifiait qu'il la voyait comme une égale, comme s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes avec ses pouvoirs. Elle se demanda si c'était intentionnel.

- Génial !, répondit-elle. Logan a réservé la salle des dangers pour nous après le déjeuner.

Les choses allaient exactement selon les plans de Rémy. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de lui demander de déjeuner avec lui et tout était réglé. Seulement, une fois de plus, son temps fut écoulé. Il jura entre ses dents quand il remarqua 'Bobby Blondie' marcher vers eux.

- Salut, Marie, accueillit Bobby quand il approcha, ignorant complètement Rémy.

- Salut, répondit prudemment Rogue.

- Je t'ai cherché partout. Storm a dit que tu étais de retour dans l'équipe.

- Ouais.

- Ecoutes Marie, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier.

- C'est bon, répondit-t-elle, son visage perdant de sa couleur.

Rémy se sentait malade. Pourvu que ça n'aille pas jusqu'où il pensait.

Si.

Bobby regarda Rémy et lui tendit la main.

- Désolé pour hier, mon gars. Les choses étaient un peu tendues, sourit Bobby.

- Ouais, répondit Rémy en lui serrant la main. _Se la jouer fairplay devant la fille_, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents et il lui sourit en jugeant sa concurrence.

- Ecoutes Gambit, sa te dérange si je parle à Marie en privé ?

- Pas du tout, mon ami, répondit agréablement Rémy. A plus tard Chérie.

_Putain_, il détestait ce mec.

**o0o**

**Bobby / Rémy / Bobby / Rémy / Bobby / Rémy ?**

**REMY x)**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu :)**

**NameIs**


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

Rémy les regarda tout les deux à la cafétéria, il mordit son sandwich avec aigreur quand Bobby se pencha très près d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le repoussa en riant. Rémy fronça les sourcils. Ça aurait dû être lui.

- Ne le prenez pas personnellement. Ils étaient ensembles, dit une femme blonde qui posa son plateau à coté du siens et s'assit à coté de lui. Emme Frost, télépathe, se présenta-t-elle, en tendant la main.

- Gambit, lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, la conversation entre Rogue et Bobby semblait avoir prise une tournure sérieuse. Rémy fronça les sourcils. Il n'osait pas lui demander s'il était-

- Il l'est, répondit Emma.

La langue de Rémy claqua, Rémy se retourna vers Emma. Elle rougit un peu.

- Désolé, je ne peux rien y faire. Vos pensées sont très fortes en ce moment, s'excusa-t-elle.

- D'accord, répondit Rémy en ramassant son plateau. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Emma sourit en connaissance de cause quand Rémy se retourna pour partir.

Il n'avait pas encore dépassé la table qu'elle parla de nouveau.

- Elle n'a pas dit oui, certainement à cause de votre présence dans ses pensées.

Rémy se retourna et regarda Emma, légèrement surpris.

- Je pensais que vous vouliez savoir. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Merci, répondit Rémy qui, tout d'un coup, ne se sentit plus aussi mal. Selon la télépathe, il était toujours dans la course.

**o0o**

Rémy arpentait nerveusement la salle des dangers tandis que Logan était appuyé contre la mur, les bras croisés avec un regard amusé fixé sur Rémy.

_Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ? Qu'est-ce que Bobby faisait pour la garder aussi longtemps ?_ pensa amèrement Rémy. _Son ex-petit-ami. _Il y avait pas mal de raison, ils étaient des Ex. Rémy ne connaissait vraiment pas Bobby et il n'en avait pas vraiment l'utilité. Bobby aurait pu être l'homme le plus connu du monde entier, Rémy le détesterait toujours autant. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Rémy avait flashé sur une fille. Une fille que Bobby avait déjà eu.

_Calme toi mon gars_, _Emma a dit que Rogue pensait à lui et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Bobby gagne aussi vite._

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, et Rogue entra dans la salle.

- Il faut regarder de temps en temps l'heure, Maire, déclara Logan. Ton Cajun paniquait de ne pas te voir arrivé.

Gambit se figea aux mots de Logan. _Ce n'était pas si évident, si ?_

Rogue se tourna vers Rémy et lui jeta un regard désolé.

- Désolé Rémy. Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre, c'est juste … certaines choses … J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Désolé.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de problème, Chérie, sourit Rémy, maudissant Bobby dans sa tête.

- Bon, les enfants, interrompit Logan. Mettons nous au travail. Je serais dans la salle de contrôle.

Alors que Logan ouvrait la porte pour sortir, une autre personne entra. Rémy leva les yeux au ciel. _C'était pas possible._

- Salut, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard, dit Bobby en souriant.

- Bobby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Rogue en un léger froncement de sourcils. Il était évident que Rogue ne l'avait pas invité à rejoindre l'entrainement.

- Je pensais que je pourrais surveiller. Tu sais, m'assuré qu'il ne soit pas trop dure avec toi, répondit Bobby, donnant un coup amicale sur l'épaule de Rémy. Rémy dû se retenir pour ne pas le frapper, c'était assez difficile … et puis, il était si près.

- Ça va aller, rassura Rogue. Rémy sait ce qu'il fait.

- Bon, je vais regarder dans la salle de contrôle avec Logan, dit Bobby, satisfait.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Logan de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Hey Rémy ? Ecoutes bien, ma copine va te mettre K.O, dit Bobby avant de partir.

Rémy serra les dents. _"Ma copine", il avait osé ?_

Rémy attendit que Logan et Bobby soient partis avant qu'il ne commence.

- Ok, Chérie, le plan, c'est que tu va utilisée ton pouvoir aussi fort que tu le peux. J'ai besoin d'évaluer exactement dont ce que tu es capable de faire.

- Es-tu sûr ?, demanda nerveusement Rogue.

- Absolument. Fait le maximum que tu peux.

Rogue hocha la tête, encore incertaine. Elle enleva ses gants et fit un pas vers lui, en tendant le bras. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. L'idée de faire du mal à Rémy l'a rendait malade. Il était trop cher pour elle pour lui faire quelque chose comme cela.

- Je-Je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-elle en reculant. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Chérie, répondit-il sévèrement. Tu ne vas pas me blesser. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'étais un mauvais mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'essayais de te faire du mal ?

Ça ne menait nulle part, même si Rogue était maintenant sur le défensive. Il devait voir de quoi elle était capable, et la meilleure façon était de la mettre en danger.

- Non, tu ne vas quand même pas, protesta Rogue en voyant Rémy prendre un carte et le jeter sur elle. Choquée, Rogue l'esquiva quand une petite explosion détonna.

- Tu ne connais pas ça, siffla-t-il, chargeant une autre carte et la jeta sur elle. Elle esquiva à nouveau. Il en jeta une autre et une autre. Elle les esquiva toutes.

_Pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas ses pouvoirs ?_ Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle pouvait lui balancer des boules de feu. Il devait utiliser une attaque plus agressive pour qu'elle se décide d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il chargea une carte et la jeta, elle l'esquiva. La carte explosa et lui effleura le bras.

- Aie !, s'écria-t-elle en état de choc. Tu m'as touché !

- Et je vais le refaire, cria-t-il en chargeant une autre carte.

Elle plongea derrière des caisses, se cachant derrière. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher comme ça très longtemps. Il a trouverait.

Effectivement, il l'a vit, d'un petit angle, derrière les caisses et lui toucha les fesses avec une cartes explosive.

- Aie ! Trou du cul !, cria-t-elle derrière une caisse. Il pouvait entendre la colère monter dans sa voix. Tu ne joues pas fairplay !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je jouais, et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fairplay, répondit Rémy, en traquant sa voix. Elle était en colère, il pouvait le deviner. Rémy était sur ses gardes. Elle pouvait attaquer à n'importe quel instant. Derrière lui, il entendit un bidon ou quelque chose tomber.

_Pas très douée pour se cacher, chérie. _Il chargea une autre carte et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers le bruit.

Rémy haleta lorsqu'il se jeta au sol. Elle l'avait trompé. La petite coquine avait fait diversion ! Rémy était assez fier de ses tactiques, ce qui était rare pour quiconque.

Il lutta en roulant, et, enfin après plusieurs prises avec elle, il se retrouva sur le dos. Rogue était assise sur lui, le clouant au sol. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour ce qui sembla des heures, la tension augmentant entre eux deux.

Rogue déplaça doucement sa main et l'atmosphère changea complètement. Rémy soupira lorsqu'elle effleura doucement sa joue avec ses doigts, comme une maîtresse. Son monde commença à basculer instantanément dans l'obscurité. Il lutta pour se maintenir conscient.

Il l'entendit dire :

- Désolé Rémy.

Puis il sombra dans le noir.

**o0o**

**Rémy qui se trompe sur les pouvoirs de Rogue.**

**Comment va-t-il réagir en sachant que Rogue est 'intouchable'.**

**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

- Qu'est-ce que ce bordel, Rogue ?, cria Bobby. Tu l'as délibérément touché.

- Il m'a dit de le faire !, cria-t-elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'écouter ! As-tu une idée du danger ?! Tu aurais pu le tuer !

- Doucement Bobby, dit Logan calmement. Le Cajun sera très bien. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Bobby changea de cible et se fixa sur Logan.

- Et toi !, cria-t-il. Tu étais censé surveiller ! Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser jeter des explosifs sur elle ! Tu aurais dû arrêter la séance dès qu'il a commencé.

Rogue était furieuse. Bobby ne pensait-il pas qu'elle était déjà assez bouleversée d'avoir mis Rémy à l'infirmerie ? Même si Rémy lui avait, en quelque sorte, forcé la main, elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs sur lui, et quand ça n'avait pas fonctionné, il l'avait attaqué. Oh… Quand il se réveillera, elle allait l'engueuler.

Maintenant, elle était coincée avec ses pouvoirs et ses yeux. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était dans la salle des dangers avec Bobby et Logan, qui avait sortit ses griffes, prêt à se battre. Tout cela à cause d'elle et de ses pouvoirs.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- Sa suffit !, cria-t-elle.

Elle chargea un bidon à proximité et le jeta dans leur direction, explosant derrière eux. Les deux hommes gelèrent.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde me fasse la morale comme quoi je suis dangereuse ! Vous pensez que je le savais pas ? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est pour cela que Rémy essaye de m'aider ? Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que, en apprenant à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je pourrais avoir à les utiliser ? Et bien, il y a pensé !

Logan avait l'air choqué, puis impressionné, cachant un sourire comme pour dire : "_C'est ma fille_". Bobby, d'autre part, ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Au lieu de cela, il regardait par terre. Complètement frustrée, Rogue jeta ses mains en l'air et parti en dehors de la salle.

A partir de ce moment là, Rogue ne se sentait pas bien. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre dans le but d'éviter tout le monde. Les rumeurs circulèrent très vite, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le manoir sachent que Rogue avait mis Rémy dans le coma.

A l'heure du diner, Storm frappa à sa porte pour lui dire d'aller à table. Rogue refusa, préférant avoir faim et être seule. Bobby vint le soir, s'excusant à travers la porte. Rogue avait mis ses écouteurs alors elle ne l'écouta pas. Au fond, elle aimait Bobby, mais il l'avait blessé par la façon dont il s'était adressé à elle dans la salle des dangers. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Rémy.

Elle n'était pas du tout allée voir Rémy à l'infirmerie. Elle appréhendait le fait qu'il soit peut-être en colère après elle quand il se réveillerait. Elle l'a battu dans un combat et en face de Bobby. Rogue n'était pas stupide. Elle avait bien vu l'animosité entre les deux hommes derrière leurs sourires. Autant elle voulu allée le voir, elle resta quand même enfermée dans sa chambre avec un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte.

**o0o**

Lorsque Rémy se réveilla, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?_

Il gémit et eu du mal à s'asseoir dans ce qu'il semblait être un lit d'hôpital. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Rogue et la salle des dangers.

- Hey, comment te sens-tu ? C'était Logan, assis sur une chaise près de son lit avec un magazine Canadien.

- Comme si j'avais été attaché toute une semaine, répondit Rémy, en se frottant les temps. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rogue, voilà ce qui s'est passé, répondit clairement Logan.

Rémy était confus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incendie. Il ne portait aucune trace de brûlure, seulement une migraine.

- Non, ça ne devait pas être elle. Je ne me souviens pas d'incendie.

Logan regarda Rémy comme s'il était fou et éclata de rire.

Rémy fonça les sourcils, encore plus confus.

- Quoi ?, demanda Rémy un peu agacé.

Toujours en riant, Logan répondit :

- John est l'allume-feu. Tu es arrivé à la fin du combat quand tu l'as rencontré.

- Non, j'ai vu ses mains en feu, elle est l'allumeuse de feu.

Logan était légèrement dégrisé.

- Ecoutes Cajun, tu as tort. La voix de Logan était grave. La mutation de Rogue est dans sa peau. Elle absorbe les pouvoirs et les souvenirs des mutants par un seul contact. Et si le contact est trop long, elle peut très bien tuer. Je suis assez surpris du temps que tu as duré.

Le cerveau de Rémy essayait de traiter ce que Logan avait dit. Il ne serait jamais capable de toucher la fille de ses rêves. De toutes les femmes de sa vie, celle dont il était vraiment tombé amoureux ne pouvait pas le toucher sans l'assommer ou même le tuer. C'est comme se réveiller le matin de Noël et ne pas ouvrir les cadeaux parce que tu pourrais mourir. Il commençait à croire que le karma se vengeait de toutes des frasques précédentes.

Il était maintenant évident pour lui du pourquoi elle avait pris le remède il y a quelques années. Et le pire, tout ce que Rémy avait envie de faire, c'était la tenir dans ses bras et la réconforter, et il ne pouvait même pas faire ça. Comment allait-il lui apprendre à contrôler sa propre peau ?

Logan se leva et toucha son bras. L'homme bourru se sentait mal pour le Cajun. Logan savait qu'il aimait beaucoup Marie. Il s'en était douté depuis ce jour là, dans la salle des dangers, quand il avait regardé Gambit faire les cents pas, nerveusement, en l'attendant. Logan avait eu la confirmation quand Bobby était arrivé, il se souvenait de l'expression du visage de Gambit. Pour l'instant, il pouvait voir le visage dépité du pauvre gars quand il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la toucher.

- Désolé d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, déclara Logan en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Rémy soupira profondément.

- Au moins j'avais raison sur une chose avec elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?, demanda Logan, en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Rémy sourit de son sourire le plus diabolique, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Elle est à tomber.

Rémy avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter à cause de la mutation de Rogue. Dès que le Dr McCoy lui donna le feu vert pour quitter l'infirmerie, il partit retrouver Rogue.

Il arrive d'abord vers Emma, qui le mit au courant de la situation. Apparemment, il avait été inconscient pendant trois jours. Pendant ces trois jours, Rogue n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. En fait, elle avait même menacé de charger les vêtements de Kurt et de Kitty avec les pouvoirs de Gambit, s'ils essayaient de la chercher dans sa chambre. Emma se mit à rire, en lui disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Kitty aussi effrayée. Emma lui dit également que c'était étrange que Rogue est encore ses pouvoirs au bout de trois jours.

- D'après Hank, elle n'a jamais été en mesure d'utiliser aussi longtemps les pouvoirs qu'elle absorbe. Je ne pense pas que ça l'aide vraiment que Bobby soit devant sa porte tout les soirs, ajouta Emma. Elle lui dit où la chambre de Rogue se situe. Elle se disait que si quelqu'un était capable de la sortir de sa chambre, c'était Rémy.

Il l'a remercia et commença à descendre de la salle. Rémy secoua la tête. _Mon Dieu, Emma était bizarre._

Il arrive à la porte de Rogue et frappa doucement.

Pas de réponse.

Il frappa un peu plus fort.

- Va-t-en !, cria une voix étouffée derrière la porte. Rémy essaya d'ouvrir la porte. C'était verrouillé.

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Je ne veux pas te parler Bobby.

- Allons Chérie, ça me fait mal que tu m'appelles par son nom, répondit Rémy, en parlant devant la porte. Il eut un bref moment de silence.

- Moi, je ne veux ni te voir, ni te parler !, pleura-t-elle, sa voix hésitante.

Gambit leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tant pis pour toi Chérie, marmonna-t-il, quand il crocheta habilement la serrure et qu'il entra dans la chambre.

Elle était assise dans l'obscurité, recroquevillée sur son lit avec un regard sauvage sur son visage, d'autant plus intimidant avec ses yeux à lui que ses yeux habituellement verts.

- Hey, tes yeux sont supers sexys, la salua-t-il, s'invitant à s'assoir au bout du lit.

Rogue resta muette et le regarda bouche bée. _A bout de nerfs…_

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi !, cria-t-elle, en colère. Tu entre par effraction dans ma chambre !

- Techniquement, si j'étais rentré par effraction dans ta chambre, tu ne le saurais pas. Là, je suis simplement rentré alors que je n'y étais pas invité, déclara Rémy. Il montra une barre de chocolat sur sa table de nuit. Hey, tu vas la manger ?

- Non ..., répondit-elle, sa colère disparue face à ce comportement désinvolte. Il attrapa la barre chocolatée et déchira son papier. Elle regarda, stupéfaite. Elle doit vraiment l'avoir atteint l'autre jour.

- Tu en veux ?, lui demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées. Elle secoua la tête. Jusqu'à présent, son plan fonctionnait. Changer sa colère en confusion.

- Désolé à propos de l'autre jour, Chérie. Il se mit à rire. Je pensais que tu étais une allumeuse de feu !

Rogue, elle, ne rit pas.

- Je pensais que tu savais ce que je faisais, répondit-elle tranquillement. Elle serra ses bras et détourna les yeux. Rogue savait qu'elle aurait du lui expliquer ses pouvoirs dés le premier jour, elle pensait que Storm l'avait fait. La vérité, c'est que Rogue l'avait mis de coté en espérant ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Beaucoup de personne l'ont fait en découvrant ses pouvoirs, et elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait beaucoup être avec Rémy.

Elle aimait flirter avec quelqu'un, pas que Bobby n'a jamais essayé de flirter avec elle. C'était juste que Bobby était si prudent à côté d'elle, il ne la touchait jamais. En fait, c'était ça qui avait fait casser leur couple.

Il avait commencé à flirter avec Kitty et s'est là qu'elle avait décidée de prendre le remède. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être rejeté par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais même avec le remède, Rogue ne pût retenir Bobby de lui briser le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec Bobby en étant un mutant, et elle ne pouvait pas être avec Bobby en étant un être humain. Elle avait fini par emballer ses affaires et était partie.

Rémy devait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle, même après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, Chérie. Je t'aime bien pour ce que tu es. Peut-être même mieux avec ses yeux, sourit-il.

Cela l'a fit sourire, quand elle lui jeta un oreiller sur lui. Il le laissa délibérément le toucher puis se jeta sur elle. Rapide comme un chat, elle attrapa un autre oreiller. Elle eut un petit rire quand elle frappa avec l'oreiller la barre chocolatée dans la main de Rémy.

- Hé ! Tu ne joues pas fairplay !, protesta-t-il, quand elle le frappa à nouveau avec un oreiller.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je jouais, et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fairplay, répondit-elle d'un ton orgueilleux. En même temps, Rémy encercla sa taille de ses bras. Les deux éclatèrent de rire quand il perdit l'équilibre, et qu'ils chutèrent tout les deux au sol.

- Chérie ?, demanda-t-il, allongé au sol à côté d'elle. Tu veux de la vraie nourriture ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ouais.

**o0o**

Emma regarda avec satisfaction Bobby dévalé le couloir, en s'éloignant de la chambre de Rogue. Il avait assisté à la scène du début jusqu'à la fin. Il avait vu la tactique de Rémy et vu Marie tomber en plein dedans. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Bobby se refusait de renoncer à Marie. Il avait lu le dossier de Gambit. Il savait exactement quel type de personne il était. Il passa devant Emma, qui souriait.

**o0o**

**Rémy réagit assez bien finalement, non ?**

**Sinon, je ne le sens pas Bobby, j'ai raison non ?**

**Mais là, la réponse à cette question ne sera pas dans le prochain chapitre ^^. Elle sera un peu plus loin si mes souvenirs sont bons :).**


	7. Chapter 7

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

C'était le septième jour et Rogue avait toujours les yeux de Rémy ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Elle devenait de plus en plus préoccupée. Elle n'avait jamais eu les pouvoirs de quelqu'un aussi longtemps. Rémy, lui, n'était pas plus soucieux que ça. Il plaisantait souvent en disant qu'elle voulait seulement une partie de lui-même. Habituellement, elle partait loin de lui, en levant les yeux au ciel. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent parce que la réponse de Rémy à propos de ses préoccupations changea de ses remarques habituelles.

- Rémy, je les ai toujours, se plaignit-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle des dangers.

- Alors nous allons travailler avec. Chérie, j'ai pensé que puisque tu les avais, pourquoi ne pas apprendre à les utiliser ? Entre toi et moi, ton but est épouvantable.

- Horrible ! Très bien Cajun, si tu veux ! Donne-moi tes cartes.

- Ouais ! Et c'est ma marque de fabrique, dit Rémy en prenant dans la poche de son trench coat ses cartes et les jeta à contre cœur à Rogue.

Il la rata complètement.

- Allez Chérie. Tu peux au moins essayer des les attraper !, dit-il pendant qu'il se plaçait derrière elle, alignant correctement son bras avec le sien.

- Es-tu sûr de m'apprendre à viser correctement ou es-tu juste en train de me chauffer ?, le taquina-t-elle.

- Si j'étais en train d'essayer de te chauffer, Chérie j'aurais plutôt fait ça. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et blottit sa tête dans son cou. Il s'éloigna quand il sentit que les ténèbres allaient l'emporter au contact de sa peau. Epuisé, il s'assit au sol.

- Rémy !, cria-t-elle quand il chercha de l'air. Espèce d'idiot ! Tu vas encore finir à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, Chérie, tu me laisses sans voix.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de gémir. Elle abandonnait. Il n'y avait aucune raison, il était fou. Elle chargea une autre carte.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Rémy LeBeau ?, soupira-t-elle.

- Je pense que l'on peut faire beaucoup de choses. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Rogue jeta une carte dans sa direction, enlevant ainsi le regard diabolique de son visage quand il l'évita. Hey Chérie ! Tu vises de mieux en mieux !

Rémy constata qu'il était impressionné à la moindre chose que faisait Rogue. Elle apprenait vite. Elle apprit même à contrôler les degrés de puissance pour charger les cartes. Rémy pensa que s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider avec ses propres pouvoirs, il pourrait au moins l'aider avec les siens.

Après leur séance, il emmena Rogue dans le bureau d'Emma. Aujourd'hui allait être son premier rendez-vous avec le télépathe. Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était nerveuse.

- Rémy, et si quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec moi ?, murmura-t-elle d'une voix paniquée devant la porte du bureau d'Emma. Ces derniers jours, elle avait appris à compter sur lui. Il était devenu son meilleur ami.

Il pressa doucement un doigt ganté sur ses lèvres.

- Tout ira bien. Crois-moi, Chérie, répondit-il, rassurant.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle hocha la tête et pris une grande inspiration.

- C'est parti.

Rémy lui fit son sourire le plus confiant, pas tout à fait sur lui-même de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

**o0o**

_Rémy. Rémy. Rémy. Rémy. Rémy. Ni a-t-il rien d'autre à laquelle tu penses jeune fille ?_

- Rogue, ma chérie, peux-tu, s'il te plait, penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant un minute. Je suis un peu lassé de Rémy,réprima gentiment Emma.

Rogue rougit. En face d'elle était assise la femme la plus élégant qu'elle ai rencontré. Elle ressemblait à une reine dans sa jupe et sa veste et ses gants blancs. Elle sirotait une tasse de thé, tamponnant de temps en temps ses lèvres avec un mouchoir monogrammé. _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi ? Je dois ressembler à ces petites collégiennes amoureuses._

- Je ne pense pas du tout cela, et si tu étais une petite collégienne, tu dessinerais vos noms dans de petits cœurs rouges.

Rogue laissa presque tomber sa tasse. _Elle m'a entendu ?_ Maladroitement, elle posa la tasse de thé sur ses genoux. Elle regarde Emma. Celle-ci poussa un soupir, en posant sa propre tasse.

- Désolé, je fais cet effet sur les gens, parfois, s'excusa Emma, mal à l'aise, détournant le regard.

- Non, non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit rapidement Rogue. Je n'aurais pas du penser cela. Je sais ce que ça fait, et je suis celle qui devrait s'excuser.

- Oui, répondit lentement Emma. Je suppose que de tout le monde, tu es la plus à même de comprendre. Elle soupira. Il n'y a aucun plaisir à ressentir quand les autres mutants ont peur de ce que tu peux faire.

**o0o**

Les deux passèrent leur après-midi à bavarder et à rire. Lorsque Rogue quitta le bureau d'Emma pour aller manger, Emma vint avec elle, provoquant de nombreux coups l'œil à la cafétéria. Lorsque Rémy les rejoignit, il ne put même pas en placer une. Il se contenta, amusé, la tête appuyé sur ses mains, de regarder Rogue.

Rogue se retourna et l'interrogea du regard quand elle remarqua ce qu'il faisait.

- Quoi ? Elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Pour rien Chérie, répondit Rémy, amusé. Je me demandais juste quand es-ce-que tu avais retrouvé tes beaux yeux ?

- Quoi !, demanda Rogue alors que Rémy lui tendait une cuillère. Rogue l'a saisie, pressée, et regarda son reflet. Ses yeux verts la regardaient. Rogue cria et pris Rémy par surprise en se jetant dans ses bras, en riant.

Emma sourit. _Lorsque vous aidez les gens,_ pensa-t-elle, _c'est mieux de le faire de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte._ Il était logique pour Emma de comprendre pourquoi Rogue avait gardé les pouvoirs de Rémy aussi longtemps.

Tout d'abord, Logan avait dit que Rémy avait duré plus longtemps que les autres au contact de Rogue. Cela signifiait que Rémy était un mutant puissant. Additionner la duré du contact avec un mutant puissant et le fait que Rogue n'arrête pas de penser à Rémy avait provoqué la prolongation des pouvoirs de Rémy en Rogue.

Tout ce qu'Emma avait eu à faire était de changer les idées de Rogue. Un fois que la fille s'était mise à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, ses yeux étaient revenus.

Pour l'instant, Rogue irait bien. Emma était toujours préoccupée. Il semble que dans l'esprit de Rogue, personne ne soit réellement partis. Les pensées de tous ceux qu'elle avait touchés étaient encore dans son esprit, bien cachées. Emma était préoccupée par ce qui pourrait se passer si Rogue n'arrivait plus à faire garder tous ses souvenirs séparés des siens. Se serait une catastrophe. Elle se promit de garder un œil sur sa nouvelle amie.

**o0o**

Bobby avait vu Rogue sauté dans les bras du Cajun. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Que Rogue puisse sauter dans les bras de ce mauvais garçon ou qu'elle puisse être amie avec Emma Frost. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne au manoir que Bobby avait réagit violement en sachant qu'Emma rejoindrait d'équipe X-men après que Storm soit devenue directrice.

Emma était une mauvaise fille. Son dossier était probablement l'un des pires qu'il n'ait jamais vu et il était parti de l'équipe quand elle y était entré. Si Scott avait été vivant, il aurait été horrifié. Emma utilisait ses pouvoirs pour un groupe fou connu sous le nom du Club des Damnés. Storm avait dit qu'Emma avait tournée la page et qu'ils devaient lui donner une chance. Ce qui avait été décisif, c'était des quintuplés télépathes qui avait travaillé avec Jean, et qui avaient cruellement besoin d'un mentor. A cause de ses filles, Bobby avait accepté Emma comme coéquipière. Storm, compréhensible, ne l'avait jamais envoyée sur la même mission que lui.

Bobby n'avait pas pour habitude de se méfier de tout le monde. Au moins, pas jusqu'à ce que John se tourne vers la Fraternité. Son meilleur ami était devenu en un rien de temps son pire ennemi. Bobby n'avait jamais compris pourquoi John les avait trahis. Kitty avait eu marre de lui, à toujours se méfier de tout le monde. Elle l'avait insulté d'hypocrite car il avait trahi Rogue.

_-_ _Les gens changent et font des erreurs, Bobby !_, avait crié Kitty avant de lui jeter son alliance au visage. _Jusqu'à_ _ce que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner entre nous. _

Il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Kitty, mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus était ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Marie. Il avait eu tort. Il avait trahi Marie. Au début, ce n'était pas le but, c'était juste arrivé comme ça, puis les sentiments s'étaient mélangés et les choses avaient dégénérées. Maintenant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être pardonner.

Les choses auraient été bien si le Cajun n'était pas arrivé, les yeux rivés sur Marie. Gambit était un autre candidat pour l'équipe auquel Bobby s'opposait. "Traitre" était écrit sur son CV. On ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en un voleur. L'homme était spécialisé dans le vol, la tricherie et il réussissait à cacher tout ça derrière un beau sourire.

Bobby avait du trouver un moyen de voir seul Marie. Quand elle était arrivée, elle était presque comme autrefois. Ils avaient discuté et plaisanté ensemble à la cafétéria. Il avait été trop vite. Il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'ils devraient peut-être manger au restaurant un soir.

Elle était partie, nerveuse, se dépêchant d'aller à sa séance dans la salle des dangers avec Gambit. Après, tout partit en cacahuète. Bobby était en colère contre Gambit et ses techniques de formation et il hurla contre Marie et Logan parce que la personne sur laquelle il voulait crier était inconsciente.

_Les gens changent et font des erreurs Bobby ! _La voix de Kitty résonnait dans son esprit quand il posa son plateau et sortit de la cafétéria.

**o0o**

**Bobby au courant du métier du Cajun. Aie Aie, ça se gatte pour Gambit ...**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.**

**NameIs**


	8. Chapter 8

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans l'école, Rémy se sentait chez lui. Les cours étaient assez faciles et chaque matin, quand il rentrait dans sa classe, il y a avait des restes de cœurs dessinés avec ses initiales à l'intérieur sur le tableau noir.

De temps en temps, il recevait des mots d'amour sur son bureau. _Ah, les filles_, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Il avait même son propre fan club. Des quintuplés, qui ressemblaient un peu à Emma, le suivaient un peu partout, riant avec une fille aux cheveux verts, _Lorrie ou Lorna ? Quelque chose comme ça. _

Même les garçons semblaient attendre ses cours avec impatiente, chuchotant des rumeurs assez farfelues à propos du Cajun. Dans certaines versions, Rémy était le mutant super puissant pouvant aller "jusqu'au bout" avec Rogue et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait gardé sa couleur de yeux pendant un certain temps.

Rémy rit. Rogue serait furieuse si elle entendait parler de ces rumeurs à dormir debout.

Lorsque Rogue était avec lui, son fan club soupirait romantiquement et Rogue était gênée. Rémy, toujours galant, lui ouvrait les portes, lui donnait son manteau quand il faisait trop froid, faisait en sorte de lui chuchoter des choses romantiques en français quand ils passaient devant des gens. Quelques temps plus tard, Hank était venu le voir et s'était plaint à lui comme quoi un groupe de filles avait dévalisé les dictionnaires français/anglais, laissant le rayon vide.

Malgré toutes ses rumeurs torrides, mettant en avant Rogue et Rémy, la vraie relation entre ses deux là restait de la simple amitié. D'une certaine manière, Rémy était considéré comme le meilleur ami de Rogue et Rogue n'avait jamais montré des intentions de flirter avec lui.

Son plus gros obstacle était de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de montrer son affection sans contact physique. Rémy, qui était réputé d'être un homme à femme, avait beaucoup de mal à propos de cela. Il n'était pas habitué à fournir autant d'effort. Et il n'avait pas l'habitude de tomber amoureux. Il s'était finalement avouer qu'il était amoureux de Rogue. Qu'elle n'était pas seulement une amourette de passage.

- Tu devrais l'emmener danser, dit une voix derrière lui.

Rémy sursauta, surpris par le son de la voix d'Emma. Il détestait quand elle se faufilait derrière lui, physiquement comme mentalement.

- Mon dieu, tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ?, s'écria Rémy.

- Désolé, répondit-elle automatiquement. C'est juste que toutes les filles aiment danser, sortir boire un verre. Surtout quand elles ont quelqu'un avec qui boire et danser.

Rémy réfléchit longuement à l'idée. Emmener Rogue en ville, une soirée, briser le couvre feu qui était de 23h. Rémy pensa qu'il était adulte et qu'il pouvait donc choisir son heure pour rentrer, mais la sécurité des étudiants et de l'école était un problème. Les portes restaient fermées après 23h. Bien que ce ne soit pas un problème pour un voleur comme lui. Eh bien, c'était réglé. Il le ferait. Il leva les yeux pour remercier Emma mais elle était déjà partie. _Elle est vraiment étrange cette Emma._

**o0o**

- Je ne sais pas Rémy, ça semble amusant et tout, mais briser le couvre feu … Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit à contrecœur Rogue en regardant Rémy, à sa porte de chambre.

- Allez, Chérie, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne t'ennuies pas ici. Le couvre feu est pour les élèves de toute façon. Une soirée, juste toi et moi, c'est tout ce que je demande, plaida Rémy.

_Ça ne sert à rien. _ Il savait par son regard qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

- Désolé Rémy, nous pouvons passer plus de temps ensemble demain, répondit-elle, en poussant la porte pour la refermer. C'était la seule façon de couper court avec le cajun.

- Tu me blesses Chérie, dit-il quand la porte se referma.

- Bonne nuit Rémy, dit sa voix exaspérée à travers la porte.

Rémy passa au plan B, un charmant plan préparé alors qu'il était en classe. Il sortit de sa poche un couteau. _Rogue va vite ouvrir sa porte._ Il fredonna un petit air alors qu'il commença à gratter la porte de Rogue à l'aide du couteau.

- Rémy ?, dit Rogue derrière la porte.

- Oui, Chérie ?

Couteau qui gratte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en train de faire ?, demanda-elle, inquiète.

- Oh, je passe juste le temps, répondit-il, enfonçant le couteau dans la porte.

- Sérieusement Rémy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien, chanta-t-il.

- Rémy… , se fâcha-t-elle.

- Rien qui ne peut te faire ouvrir la porte, chanta-il, grattant encore.

La porte s'ouvrit violement.

Elle le regarda, un couteau dans la main, puis se tourna vers la porte.

- Tu as sculpté nos noms dans ma porte ?

Il n'était pas sûr si elle était en colère eu juste surprise. Il replia son couteau et le mis dans sa poche.

- Viens danser avec moi Chérie, dit-il doucement.

Rogue remonta ses doigts vers leurs noms, à jamais gravés dans sa porte, secouant la tête, étonnée.

« Quelle heure ? », soupira-elle.

**o0o**

Rogue était tellement nerveuse. Elle devait rejoindre Rémy devant les portes du jardin à 00h00. Tout le monde sera dans leur chambre à part la personne chargée de surveiller cette nuit. Rogue pria pour que ce ne soit ni Storm ni Hank.

Elle s'arrêta une dernière fois devant son miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre. _Pas mal,_ pensa-t-elle, se tournant dans son jean. Elle avait mit un chandail à manches longues beige. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avec quelques mèches qui tombaient, et elle avait mis des mocassins.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda aux alentours. _C'est vide._ Elle glissa tranquillement hors de sa chambre. _Tu peux le faire, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais enfreint le règlement. _ C'était l'exception, Rogue n'avait jamais fait le mur pour aller rejoindre un garçon.

- Où diable vas-tu habillée comme ça ?

Rogue se figea. Lentement, elle se tourna pour voir Emma.

_Merde._

- Emma, je peux tout t'expliquer.

- J'en doute, coupa Emma, se saisissant de Rogue par sa manche et l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Il est hors de question pour que tu ailles voir un homme habillé de cette façon.

Rogue était abasourdie.

- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, répondit Emma. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Emma sauta pratiquement dans son placard en sortant une robe cocktail.

- Tu aimes ? Ce sont des cristaux de Swarovski, dit fièrement Emma. Je pense que ça va parfaitement bien t'aller. Et bien mets-la !

Quand Rogue se changea, Emma commença à lui donner des chaussures à talons, des boucles d'oreilles, une veste et une paire de gants élégantes.

Emma frappa dans ses mains, joyeuse, quand Rogue fut prête.

- Tu ressembles-

- Un peu trop à Emma, répondit une nouvelle voix. Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir Kitty Pride entrer dans la chambre.

Kitty cassa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Tu as besoin de plus de couleur, balbutia-t-elle. Sinon, on dirait trop Emma.

Emma et Rogue se regardèrent toutes les deux.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. se précipita Kitty. Je reviens tout de suite !

Kitty revint avec une chemise bleu jean.

- Cela devrait aller, dit-elle en la tendant à Rogue.

Avant que Rogue ne réagisse, Emma la coiffait et Kitty la maquillait.

- Merde, il est minuit trente ! , chuchota Emma. Tu es en retard Cendrillon.

Les deux femmes poussèrent Rogue dans le couloir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui est de garde ce soir. », dit Kitty.

Rogue leur lança un regard reconnaissant et se hâta vers les portes du jardin aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses talons.

Après que Rogue soit partie, Emma se tourna vers Kitty. N'étant pas en mesure d'aller au-delà de ses barrages mentaux, Emma demanda :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu aidé ?

- Je lui devait bien ça, répondit doucement Kitty.

**o0o**

**Kitty qui se rachète, c'est pas mignon ça ?**

**Alors bien sûr, j'ai oublié de préciser, cette fiction ne prend en compte que X-men 1, X-men 2 et "X-men : l'affrontement final"**

**Donc Emma a fait partie du Gang des Damnés, mais il ne faut pas prendre en compte "X-men : le commencement" et ni X-men Origine Wolverine".**

**NameIs**


	9. Chapter 9

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

Rémy étouffa un bâillement en regardant sa montre. Le clair de lune brillait à travers les vitres des portes du jardin. Il poussa un soupir de déception. Elle n'était pas venue. Il s'éloigna du mur sur lequel il s'appuyait, prêt à remonter dans sa chambre quand il entendit un léger bruit de talons. Il leva les yeux pour la voir à la porte et perdit sur le coup sa capacité à formuler des mots.

C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'une femme arrivait à le faire taire. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Il la regardait avec admiration, alors que le clair de lune dansait sur sa robe blanche étincelante. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec élégance, ne laissant que ses mèches blanches encadrées son visage. Ses lèves l'appelaient pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Elle était absolument magnifique, ses hauts talons accentuaient la beauté de ses jambes. C'était vraiment cruel de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle, où il pourrait caresser librement sa peau et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, je suis en retard, murmura-t-elle.

- Je vous attendrais toute une éternité, mon bel ange, souffla-t-il dans un état second.

- Pardon ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Rémy sortit son jeu de séduction, lui prenant galamment la main en la conduisant vers les portes du jardin.

- R-Rien. Il se racla la gorge. Tu es magnifique chérie.

Il pensait vraiment chaque mot. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, il fut tellement gêné de son incapacité à garder son sang froid qu'il rata d'ouvrir la serrure avec ses mains. Deux fois.

- D'habitude, je suis très doué pour ça. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, voulant se jeté par la fenêtre pour éviter de sortir des mots trop clichés. Rogue sourit poliment et finalement, après plusieurs jurons silencieux, la serrure de la porte lâcha. Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et la conduisit dans la nuit.

Rogue ne pouvait pas contenir son excitation. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement excitant et revigorant de sortir en douce avec Rémy. _Et aller danser !_ Personne ne l'avait emmené danser avant. Bobby était trop maladroit pour se genre de pratique. Et plus de cela, Bobby ne voulait pas que Rogue touche accidentellement quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Bobby enfreindre les règles pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que la dance.

L'endroit où l'emmena Rémy était merveilleux. La musique était forte et la piste de dance pas assez bondée pour qu'elle puisse avoir peur de toucher quelqu'un. Elle s'assit à une table de deux, en attendant Rémy qui était parti lui chercher un verre. Les lumières discos clignotaient autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'aller sur la piste de dance, surtout après avoir entendu deux chansons qu'elle adorait.

Rémy semblait très nerveux ce soir. Quand il revint à la table, il renversa presque toute sa boisson. Il nettoya la table avec une serviette en papier et en s'excusant timidement.

- Je n'ai jamais dansé avant, cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende avec la musique. C'est génial !

Rémy avait l'air soulagé. Avec une dernière gorgée de sa boisson, il lui saisit le bras et la conduisit sur la piste de dance. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour elle quand elle remarqua que Rémy savait parfaitement danser. C'était une chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Elle se débrouillait pas mal aussi, surtout quand c'était une chanson qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle n'était pas la seule fille à danser toute seule dans sa chambre et elle ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

Rémy profita de cette occasion pour prendre Rogue dans ses bras. _Oh soyons honnêtes,_ il avait saisit toutes les occasions pour la toucher, ayant toujours sa main quelque part sur elle – ses bras, sa taille, le bas de son dos. Et Rogue ne semblait ne pas y faire attention.

Ce fut le bonheur. Elle avait même dansé des slows avec lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle posa même une fois la tête sur son épaule. Alors la soirée avança, tout comme les boissons. Rémy sut qu'il fallait rentrer quand l'équilibre de Rogue fut un peu déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas mieux pour lui, donc c'était vraiment un signe clair qu'il fallait rentrer.

**o0o**

Emma et Kitty arpentait le hall, comme des parents inquiets puisque Rogue et Rémy n'était pas encore revenu. Les deux femmes sursautèrent quand elles entendirent quelque chose tomber dans la cuisine ainsi que des rires étouffées.

_Oh mon dieu._ Emma leva les yeux au ciel. _Il ne l'a quand même pas saoulé ?_

Elle fit signe à Kitty de la suivre dans la cuisine.

Emma alluma la lumière de la cuisine et étouffa un rire quand elle vit Rémy était par terre en train de désespérément nettoyer un plante dont le pot était casse, alors que Rogue regardait partout autour. Rémy les regarda d'un regard ivre.

_Pour l'amour du ciel !_

- Je t'avais dit de l'emmener danser et prendre quelques verres, lui siffla-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais dit de la rendre saoul !

Rémy haussa innocemment les épaules, abandonnant la plante et se leva. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Rogue l'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de son cou avec impatiente.

- Rémy LeBeau. Elle ria. Tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée. Et puis Rogue posa ses lèvres sur lui et l'embrassa. Il était un peu surpris que quand une minute passa, il ne se sentit pas affaibli. Peu de temps après, cependant, il sentit les ténèbres s'approcher et dû s'éloigner à contre cœur.

- Désolé Chérie, mais j'allais finir à l'infirmerie si on restait comme ça, dit-il en reprenant sa respiration, ses doigts sur son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rémy ne put y résister, et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Rogue s'éloigna et Emme fut là pour le rattraper dans sa chute. Il était encore conscient mais faible.

- Stupide Cajun, murmura Emma. Kitty emmène Rogue dans sa chambre.

Kitty emmena Rogue dans sa chambre et changea Rogue dans son pyjama. Elle s'effondra sur son lit.

- Je l'ai embrassé Kitty. Je l'ai embrassé longuement avant que mes pouvoirs n'interviennent, murmura-t-elle en s'enformant.

- Ouais. Kitty sourit. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce rouge à lèvre rouge c'est le meilleur.

Kitty ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le couloir. Pour la première fois depuis que Rogue était revenue, Kitty se sentait bien dans sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal à Rogue et avait toujours essayé de rester ami avec Bobby. Elle savait pourquoi Bobby l'avait plaqué, il ne pouvait pas la toucher.

A l'époque, elle avait été égoïste. Quand elle avait réalisé les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Bobby, elle s'était dit : _Pourquoi pas ? Bobby mérite une relation normale_. Lorsque Rogue avait pris le remède, Kitty avait pensé sur le coup que son rendez-vous galant était terminé. Bobby avait pensé autrement, et Rogue avait fait ses valises.

Kitty n'était même pas sûre que Rogue ai dit au revoir à Logan. Elle avait seulement compris qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici et était partie.

La fois où Kitty avait vu Rogue revenir à la maison, son cœur avait fait des dégâts dans son estomac. Elle n'avait pas cessé de trembler quand Storm lui avait demandé de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Storm avait seulement dit que Rogue avait eu un problème avec ses pouvoirs.

Lorsque Kitty vit que Rogue portait un certain intérêt pour Gambit, elle avait trouvé un moyen pour que les choses aillent mieux. Elle avait réussit à enterrer le passé er avait été pardonné. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. _Et bien Kitty, tu ferais mieux de nettoyer cette plante avant que Storm ne la voit. _

Kitty se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se débarrasser de la preuve restante de la sortie de Rogue et de Rémy. Avec une pelle et un balai dans sa main, elle courut droit sur Logan, qui sortait de la cuisine et la lorgnait avec méfiance.

- Je, euh, j'ai fait tombée la plante sans faire exprès. Elle déglutit, en tenant la pelle pleine de poussière pour prouver ses dires. Logan leva un sourcil.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il doucement en la frôlant.

Rien n'échappait à Logan.

**o0o**

Rogue se réveilla avec le soleil qui brillait sur son visage. Elle gémit, tirant sa couverture sur sa tête dans une faible tentative d'échapper à la lumière, ce qui n'était pas très facile avec son mal de tête. Rémy LeBeau était la pire chose qui lui était arrivé …

Comme par hasard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Logan.

- Salut, rayon de soleil, dit-il d'un ton bourru, lui donnant un verre de jus d'orange et deux aspirines. Les cours t'attendent.

Rogue grogna à nouveau. Hier soir, c'était une vielle d'école. Elle jeta la couverture par-dessus sa tête, et s'assis péniblement sur le lit, prenant le verre et les pilules.

- Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

- T'as presque une demi heure de retard son ton premier cours. Mais fais vite.

- Merci Logan.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à détester ce couvre feu débile.

**o0o**

**Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore Rémy :).**


	10. Chapter 10

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

La journée de Rogue se révéla être exténuante. Elle essaya d'enseigner la mécanique du Blackbird à un groupe d'élèves qui s'ennuyait puis Bobby vint et pris l'avion pour une mission. En fait, si Rogue avait été plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué que Bobby allait en mission _sans une équipe_ . Au lieu de cela, Rogue en était totalement inconsciente. Elle congédia sa classe et se dirigea dans le jardin pour avoir du calme.

Elle s'assit plus loin dans la cour, sous un arbre, réfléchissant sur les événements de la nuit. Elle s'était vraiment amusée avec Rémy, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait peur de tomber amoureuse. Cela n'aurait pas du arriver. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait danser un peu trop près d'elle et espérait qu'il n'avait pas imaginer des choses . Ils étaient amis, elle irait même jusqu'à dire des meilleurs amis, et Rogue voulait poursuivre dans cette voie.

La fin de la soirée était un flou total. Elle avait _beaucoup _trop bu hier soir. Elle ne se souvenais même pas d'être revenue à la maison. Comment avait-elle fini dans son pyjama ce matin ? Elle écarquilla les yeux. _Rémy n'avait quand même pas ... Elle allait tuer ce mec !_

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, déclara Emma, assise à côté d'elle. Rogue sourit.

- Rappelle-moi. Qu'est-ce que je disais cette nuit hier soir ?

- Il me semble que tu as dit : _Rémy LeBeau tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie !_, imita Emma une Rogue sous l'influence de l'alcool.

- Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai pas dit ça !, gémit Rogue, se couvrant le visage de honte.

- Si, en même temps de mettre tes bras autour de son cou.

- Oh _Dieu!_ , se lamenta Rogue, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

- Et puis, tu l'as embrassé, fini méchamment Emma.

- QUOI !, hurla Rogue, faisant tourner quelques mutants vers elles.

- Oh, pas de soucis, ça c'est bien passé. Il t'a aussi embrassé.

- Arghhhhhh, je dois m'entraîner avec lui après le déjeuner aujourd'hui ! Comment ça va se passer ?, gémit Rogue.

Emma haussa les épaules.

- Toutes les filles aiment boire et danser. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le gros problème est qu'il es mon meilleur ami! Il va être super possessif et ça, ça va être trop bizarre ..., désespéra Rogue.

- Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas, répondit Emma dans un souffle.

- Oui ! Mais maintenant, ça va être totalement différent !

Emma poussa un soupir. Elle ne voyait pas tellement où était le problème. Les garçons aiment les filles. Les filles aiment les garçons. Les garçons et les filles se rencontrent, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas normal. C'était la chose la plus facile et la plus normale au monde. Mais avec Rémy comme étant le garçon, et Rogue en tant que la fille, on aurait dit que ce n'était pas normal.

Emma avait visité l'esprit de Rogue à de nombreuses reprises et elle savait qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments pour Rémy. Et Rémy, eh bien, qu'il le sache ou non, il avait bien un cœur et Emma était sûr que la seule personne qui ne savait pas qu'il était fou amoureux de Rogue, _c'était Rogue elle-même_ . Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Rogue résistait. Emma essayait et réessayait de le savoir, mais elle savait comment contrôler son esprit et comment empêcher toute intrusion.

Kitty les rejoignit quand elle les remarqua sous l'arbre. Elle avait un tube de rouge à lèvres dans sa main.

- Hé, les filles, haleta-t-elle, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle remis le rouge à lèvre à Rogue. Je pense que tu aimerais avoir ton propre tube. Ça a bien fonctionné hier, non ?

- Même Kitty sait que je l'ai embrassé !, cria Rogue, en levant ses mains en l'air. C'est une catastrophe !

Kitty regarda Emma d'un air inquiet. Emma articula silencieusement: _Ne t'inquiète pas _. Kitty hocha la tête en s'asseyant à côté de Rogue, qui avait commencé son monologue sur la catastrophe imminente.

**o0o**

Rémy était en train de jouer avec ses cartes en attendant que Rogue se décide à se manifester. Il était inquiet et excité de la voir en même temps. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment passer à l'étape suivante avec elle. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était juste lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était beaucoup plus difficile à faire que ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait voulu lui dire la nuit dernière, mais il avait perdu sa confiance et avait fait marche arrière.

Il la vit sur le seuil, et perdu le contrôle sur son geste. Des cartes à jouer s'envolèrent au hasard autour de lui.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut, répondit-il, en regardant le désordre dans ses cartes. Un silence gêné volait dans l'air. Rogue se mordit la lèvre.

- Ecoute, Rémy, la nuit dernière, lorsque nous ... quand nous, euh ...

- Nous sommes embrassés ?, offrit-il.

- Ouais. A ce propos. Je, euh, je pense qu'on ferais mieux de faire comme si ça ne s'était pas passé.

Le cœur de Rémy se serra.

- Mais c'est arrivé, répondit faiblement Rémy, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre.

- Nous étions tous les deux ivres. Ça ne compte pas, dit calmement Rogue.

- Bien, répondit-il avec amertume, en regardant ailleurs.

- Rémy, tu es génial, vraiment, commença doucement Rogue. Mais je pense que nous devrions n'être qu'amis.

- Mais je ne veux pas être qu'un simple ami. _L'avait-il vraiment dit à voix haute_ _?_

- Allez, Rémy, dit-elle douloureusement. Tu sais que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu serais heureux main dans la main avec des gants menant une vie de célibat à partir de maintenant. Tu es un mec. Tu mérites une fille que tu peux toucher et qui peut te toucher. Avec moi, on risque juste de se faire du mal. Les larmes avaient commencées à glisser le long de ses joues.

C'était donc à cause de ça.

- Je ne veux pas une autre fille !, s'écria-t-il avec colère. Je ne suis pas lui, Chère, je ne suis pas Bobby !

C'était comme s'il l'avait frappé au visage. Elle avait aimé Bobby et il l'avait aimée au début, mais Rogue savait que l'amour ne durait pas sans se toucher. Elle détestait l'idée d'elle et Rémy finissant de la même façon. Mieux vaut en finir maintenant avec de bons souvenirs de lui. Pas d' infidélités. Pas de nuits solitaires.

- Je suis désolée, Rémy, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de faux espoirs.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, Rogue se retourna et partit en pleurant.

- _Mais Je t'aime _**(1)**, dit-il, trop tard, dans une salle vide.

**o0o**

La semaine qui suivit, Rémy vécu dans le mensonge. Il souriait et riait comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Il flirtait sans gène avec Dazzler et Jubilée, qui gloussait sans vergogne.

Rémy ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable et il détestait ça. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être vers Rogue. Elle l'avait rejeté et humilié. Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle à essayer de prouver qu'il était différent de Bobby, elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Donc, il faisait comme si il s'en fichait. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant assez longtemps, il croirait lui aussi à son mensonge.

Emma voulait le frapper. Il n'aidait vraiment pas les choses. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il avait eu le cœur. _Mais encore._ Il allait boire tous les soirs, après le couvre-feu avec Dieu sait qui. Un jour Emma avait volontairement frôlée l'esprit de Dazzler et elle fut soulagée de constater que malgré son grand spectacle devant tout le monde, Rémy dormait seul.

Rogue était redevenu calme, repoussant les gens. Elle passait du temps avec Emma, et pour une raison étrange, Kitty. C'était assez paradoxal de voir ses deux femmes devenir amies.

La plupart du temps, Rogue semblait sur le point de pleurer et Emma était à peu près sûr qu'elle était allée pleurer dans la salle de bains quand Dazzler s'était approchée de Rémy, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Vexé, Emma avait envoyé des cauchemars à Dazzler toute la nuit.

D'ici lundi prochain, les choses allaient changées. Emma pris Kitty à part après que Rogue se soit enfuit dans le couloir.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas, et si c'est le cas, c'est vache, souffla Kitty.

Emma les avaient rejoint, se trouvant dans la chambre de Rogue. Cette dernière craquait, elle était en colère. Emma avait interrogé Kitty du regard.

- Rogue a entendu Dazzler parler d'elle, expliqua Kitty en colère. Elle l'a traitait de plouc et ne savait pas ce que Rémy trouvait à un rat comme elle.

- Deux personnes peuvent jouer à ce jeu, murmura Rogue. Elle savait très bien que ce qui s'était passé entre Rémy et elle était de sa faute. Elle lui _avait_ dit de trouver une autre fille, _mais d'en trouver une si vite et Dazzler ?__Allez !_

Rogue était en colère. Rémy lui avait pratiquement hurlé dessus, en disant qu'il ne voulait pas quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant il était là une semaine plus tard, -_une semaine !-_ à prendre du bon temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rogue ne pouvait nier qu'elle était jalouse.

La semaine dernière avait été un enfer pour elle. Ses séances de formation avec Rémy était devenue un cauchemar. Il y avait des sourires, mais il ne l'appelait même plus "Chérie". Le Rémy qu'elle connaissait autrefois avait été remplacé par un sérieux et professionnel robot.

Tout ce que voulait Rogue, c'était que ça redevienne comme avant. Elle se rendait compte trop tard qu'elle détestait être sans Rémy. Elle détestait voir Rémy avec d'autres filles. Elle pensait souvent que c'était vraiment mieux comme ça, d'avoir le cœur brisé au lieu de poursuivre une relation avec lui et avoir le cœur brisé plus tard en chemin. C'était l'excuse qu'elle préférait. C'est alors que Rogue décida de sauter dans le train en marche et aller à la chasse au Cajun.

**o0o**

**"**_**Mais je t'aime**_** (1)": cette phrase est dite en français, c'est pour cela que je l'ai mise en italique.**

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à relire ce chapitre là, donc voues trouvez des fautes (orthographes, phrases qui ne veulent strictement rien dire), veuillez vous adresser à l'accueil s'il vous plait :).**

**NameIs**


	11. Chapitre 11

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

Rémy remarqua immédiatement le rouge à lèvres. C'était le même qu'elle portait le soir où elle l'avait embrassé. Son cœur se serra, Rogue avait l'air heureuse cette semaine. Elle avait coupé un peu plus court ses cheveux, ils étaient maintenant suspendu juste en dessous de sa mâchoire, ce qui rendait son cou pâle d'autant plus attrayant. Comme toujours, les mèches blanches encadraient parfaitement son visage, ses yeux verts étincelaient comme des joyaux exposés au soleil.

Elle portait un T-shirt moulant, qui mettait en valeur ses seins et un jean court avec des bottes à talons hauts, des gants blancs couvraient ses doigts délicats. _Et sa marche!__Mon Dieu !_ C'était comme le sexe. Sa démarche était un chef d'œuvre. Ses hanches se balançaient doucement. Rémy combattit l'envie de crever les yeux de tous les autres hommes qui la regardaient. Certains se rendaient enfin compté à quel point Rogue était _sexy_, et tout particulièrement Rémy.

Rogue sourit de satisfaction. Elle avait vu l'expression sur le visage de Rémy, quand elle était froidement passé devant lui. Ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites. Il était facile pour Rogue de devenir la sophistiquée, la sexy Rogue. Après tout, elle avait deux des meilleurs enseignants. Emma lui avait appris comment marcher avec des talons avec classe. Et Rémy lui avait, sans le vouloir, appris le charme, le mystère et la confiance.

Pour compléter le plan, Kitty, étant légèrement plus petite que Rogue, lui prêta quelques t-shirts qui moulaient étroitement tous les bons endroits. C'était Emma qui lui appris à se pavaner comme une top-modèle et c'était Kitty qui avait suggéré la nouvelle coupe de cheveux. La seule partie du plan qu'aucune des filles n'avaient prévus était que Rogue allait devenir l'attention de tout le monde.

Warren et Bobby se chamaillèrent pour attirer son attention et Colossus lui apporta des fleurs. Même les étudiants masculins la suivaient partout comme des chiots perdus. Logan haussa les sourcils et leva vers elle le pouce en l'air. Kurt souleva son chapeau en signe de félicitation. Malheureusement, la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir l'approcher la lorgnait de loin. Cela allait changer quand elle irait à sa formation aujourd'hui. Après une vaste "temps psychique" passé avec Emma, Rogue avait appris quelque chose de très intéressant au sujet de ses pouvoirs.

**o0o**

La chance de Rogue tourna. Storm les avait appelé pour une mission, annulant ainsi sa session avec Rémy. Warren, Bobby et elle devaient aller vérifier une sorte de surtension en Egypte. Storm voulais de quelqu'un de hautement qualifié en pilotage de jet et Rogue correspondait à son attente.

Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour derrière le volant du Blackbird. Depuis ce jour fatidique dans le Nord du Canada où elle avait fait voler le jet pour la première fois, elle était accro. Logan dû se désigner comme copilote pour que Warren et Bobby arrêtent de se chamailler pour savoir qui allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Le lieu n'était pas à plus d'une heure du jet et Rogue resta avec l'avion tandis que le reste de l'équipe alla sur place. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Bobby ne revienne, ayant oublié son communicateur. Rogue soupçonna que c'était intentionnelle.

- Tu vas bien Marie ?, demanda-t-il.

- Je vais très bien, Bobby, répondit-elle froidement. Apparemment, cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas.

- C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que toi et Gambit ne trainiez plus beaucoup ensemble.

- Et alors ?

- Donc, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Je ne suis plus cette fille naïve que tu connaissais, Bobby. Je vais bien.

Il l'étudia pendant quelques instants.

- Non, dit-il finalement. Non, tu ne l'es plus. Depuis ton retour, je voulais que tu sois cette personne. C'était stupide.

Rogue se calma.

- Ce n'était pas stupide, Bobby.

- Ouais. Encore une fois Marie, je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné pour ça, Bobby, répondit-elle. _Après tout, c'était de ma faute.__Je suis celle qui ne peut pas être touchée._

Bobby sourit.

- Je suppose que je devrais revenir à la mission.

- Ouais. Fais attention Bobby.

**o0o**

Huit heures plus tard, l'équipe était sur le chemin du retour. Logan sentait que quelque chose de suspect se passait, mais tout ce qui avait été en Egypte avait disparu depuis un moment. Logan semblait sûr que c'était une sorte de créature. Peut-être même un mutant très puissant. Warren avait recueilli quelques échantillons de poussière et Bobby avait enquêté dans les anciens tombeaux où la source de puissance était originaire. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre et de troublant à ce sujet. Bobby jugea qu'il valait mieux prendre quelques échantillons de poussière pour Hank, et puis l'équipe était partie.

Lorsque Rogue fit atterrir le jet pour rentrer à la maison, elle était épuisée. Ça avait été une longue journée. Elle avait été appelé par Bobby pour aller parler aux mutants locaux dans la région, pour savoir tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le phénomène. Ils ne savaient rien, à part qu'il était "gigantesque" et assez "particulier". Un mutant les avait avertie que la fin était proche et qu'une force ancienne était de retour. Inutile de dire que Rogue avait eu peur et avait eu hâte de rentrer à la maison. Logan avait pris au sérieux les paroles de ses personnes et avait été tendue pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Il était tard, mais Rogue s'en fichait. Elle allait prendre une douche et manger quelque chose. Un des meilleurs avantages d'être un enseignant, c'était que Rogue partageait une salle de bain avec seulement Emma et Kitty, au lieu de la partager avec tout le dortoir des filles. Elle était reconnaissante que Dazzler partage une salle de bains avec Storm et Jubilée.

Rogue prit son temps sous la douche, savourant la sensation de l'eau chaude enlevant les grains sable rugueux. Elle détestait être sale et elle avait eu hâte de prendre une douche chaude depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Egypte. Une fois sortit, elle peigna ses cheveux et se glissa dans un pantalon de pyjama et dans une camisole en coton. L'estomac grognant, elle alla à la cuisine.

Rogue fouillé dans le frigo quand un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour voir Rémy dans la cuisine. Il avait renversé un verre sur le comptoir.

- Désolé, dit-il, à peine audible, en regardant le sol. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Bonne nuit.

Avant que Rogue ne puisse lui dire quelque chose, il était sorti de la salle. C'était tellement maladroit entre eux. Rogue doutait de pouvoir arranger les choses ... sauf s'il lui prenait l'envie de lire un livre pour appréhender un Cajun fou. Elle se décida sur une pomme et s'en alla pour traquer Rémy.

Elle le trouva dans une salle commune assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision dans le noir. Elle le sentit se crisper quand elle rentra dans la salle. Il regardait fixement l'écran pendant qu'elle s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé. Elle était un peu amusé et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'il regardait un vieux dessin animé "Pépé le putois".

Elle resta longuement assise à cet endroit pour retrouver son courage. Pas une seule fois Rémy ne regarda vers elle. L'occasion rêvée arriva. Rémy se pencha, cherchant la commande pour augmenter le son. Au moment où il la trouva et qu'il se rassit à sa place, Rogue s'était déplacée juste à côté de lui. Il la regarda, refusant de tourner la tête. Sa mâchoire tremblait. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de cœur s'accélérer.

- Rémy, dit-elle, posant ses deux mains sur sa cuisse et se penchant vers son visage. Celui-ci compte.

Et elle l'embrassa.

La langue et tout le reste.

**o0o**

Rémy se réveilla dans un état second. Un paire de siens planait au-dessus de lui. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas au Pays des Merveilles mais qu'il était sur les genoux de Rogue. Les restes de son mal de tête étaient en train de partir. C'est la réalité. Il était dans une des salles communes, il regardait la télévision quand elle était entrée et s'était assise à côté de lui. Il avait seulement été inattentif pendant quelques secondes et c'était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour l'embrasser avant qu'il ne puisse même réagir.

- Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Environ deux heures.

- Tu m'as manqué, Chérie, dit-il, levant les yeux vers elle.

**- **Tu m'as manqué aussi**.** Elle bougea sous lui, appuya sa tête sur son bras accoudé au bras du canapé et ferma les yeux. Rémy passa son bras entre sa tête et les jambes de Rogue pour s'installer confortablement. Il se rendormi.

Du Rémy tourbillonnait partout dans sa tête. Elle aperçut fugacement à quoi avait ressemblé cette semaine écoulée pour lui. Ça avait été l'enfer pour lui aussi. Il avait réussi en quelque sorte à masquer toute sa douleur derrière des sourires et du flirt mais rien d'autre. Il l'avait attendu. Alors seulement, elle réalisa à quel point elle l'avait blessé. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne, mais elle le voyait dans sa tête.

Rogue se sentait un peu coupable de découvrir cela à cause de son esprit. Ça ne l'aidait pas. Ça faisait partie de sa mutation. Distraitement, elle commença à éloigner l'esprit de Rémy au plus profond de sa tête, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle absorbait les gens. Elle pensa avoir vaguement entendu _Je t'aime_ que ses souvenirs disparurent.

**o0o**

Rémy avait hâte de revoir Rogue. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre eux cette nit-là. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Elle était de retour et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il se remit dans la peau du meilleur-ami-super-chaud. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu avant leur dispute, et c'est comme cela que ça devait être. Il préférait largement ça que de ne pouvoir la regarder que de loin.

Il avait voulu lui dire la même chose que quand ils étaient allés danser tout les deux, quand il lui a dit qu'il attendrait une éternité pour elle et si c'était le temps qu'il lui fallu, alors ainsi soit-il. Comme d'habitude, les têtes se tournèrent lorsqu'ils apparurent de nouveau ensemble dans le manoir. Rogue lui prenait même la main quand ils se promenaient ensemble dans le jardin. La vérité était que Rogue le touchait beaucoup ces jours-ci et son corps frémissait à chaque fois que sa main gantée éloignait ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Quand elle ne lui tenait pas la main, elle glissait son bras autour du sien, paradant comme s'ils étaient attachés. Il avait failli mourir de joie quand ils étaient passés devant Dazzler et Jubilée. Rogue avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille, rentrant parfaitement sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se fichait de savoir ou non si elle se servait de lui. Partout où elle allait, il l'a suivait, heureux, sans prêter attention s'il ressemblait à un fou. Il maintenait son niveau de flirt avec elle, et n'abordait jamais le sujet de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. En ce moment, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'ils étaient, mais il savait qu'il était content et qu'elle était heureuse.

"Enfin, tout est revenu dans l'ordre." Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement, en regardant son couple préféré de loin.

"Je comprend ce que tu veux dire.", dit Kitty à côté d'elle.

**oOo**

**Et voilà une réconciliation ! **

**5 mois pour poster ce chapitre, oui je sais, j'abuse... Petite excuse, j'ai corrigé tout les précédents chapitres et mon dieu, toutes les fautes ... S'en va en courant se cacher (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse ^^)**

**Merci à Chiakki-Chan et à Cello-no-Tenshi pour leur avoir ajouté cette histoire dans leur alerte :) et à Sun à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de message pour sa review :).**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous saurons enfin pourquoi Bobby était parti avec le jet tout seul ! (Oui, ça fait longtemps mais si vous ne vous en rappelez plus, je vous renvoie au chapitre 10 ^^)**

**Une petite idée ? (Pour ceux qui connaissent un minimum les BD ? ^^)**

**Puis un personnage très important fait son apparition. (PS: c'est un mutant, ancien patron de Gambit, et qui est trèèèèès méchant :)) Une idée aussi ?**

**Et Rogue découvre quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas du tout sur Rémy.**

**A la prochaine, le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder à être poster :)**

**Un peu d'encouragements ?**

**NameIs**


	12. Chapitre 12

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Tamarai

Titre original: Lucky Gamble.

Auteur: Tamarai.

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Lucky Gamble**

- C'était quoi ça, Chérie ?, pleura Rémy, stupéfait que Rogue lui ai jeté une carte chargée. Il n'avait pas touché sa peau depuis quelques jours. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir son pouvoir ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle, ludique alors qu'elle jeta une boule de feu dans sa direction. Rémy esquiva alors qu'une caisse derrière lui prenait feu. Il la regarda avec étonnement quand elle fit sortir de ses main un air froid qui glaça les flammes. Elle éclata de rire devant sa tête. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle demanda :

- N'étais-tu étonné de n'être inconscient que deux heures au lieu de trois jours la nuit ou je t'ai embrassé ?

C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux parlait du baiser. Il avait eu cette chose secrète entre eux, un instant fugitif et privé qui avait créé un lien entre eux. Ils niaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais aucun d'eux n'en parlait. Rémy n'était pas sûr d'aimer en parler à voix haute. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait été inconscient que deux heure. Il ne s'était tout simplement pas arrêté dessus. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'ils avaient rétabli et il était donc resté silencieux.

- Eclaire-moi.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Emma a étudié mon pouvoir. Tout ce que j'absorbe reste. Après que le premier contact se dissipe, il y a une sorte de résidu que reste. Si je me concentre assez fort, je peux faire appelle à un pouvoir particulier et le contrôler avec les techniques que tu m'as enseigné. Ça ne se voit lus physiquement, sur ma peau, mais Rémy, dit-elle avec enthousiasme, ça fonctionne sur tout le reste !

- C'est incroyable, Chérie !

- Ce n'est même pas la meilleure ! Lorsque je me concentre et que j'utilise ton pouvoir, je peux créer un léger bouclier bio-cinétique autour de moi !

Rémy eut l'air confus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Ça signifie que quand j'utilise tes pouvoirs, je peux en faire ce que je veux ! Hank m'a dit que c'était incroyable, et si je peux générer suffisamment d'énergie bio-cinétique, je peux neutraliser mon pouvoir ! Nous n'avons tout simplement pas encore compris comment avoir plus d'énergie encore. Hank pense que tu es puissant, Rémy, mais pas assez fort, ce qui signifie que j'ai besoin de trouver une source d'énergie autre part.

Tout ce charabia signifiait une chose pour Rémy. Il devra demander une faveur. Il savait exactement où obtenir plus d'énergie cinétique. Et ça lui posait un problème moral. Il devra faire appel à son ancien mentor, et il lui sera de nouveau redevable. Mais pour être en mesure de toucher la femme qu'il aimait et se faire toucher par cette même femme, c'était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour ce sujet, il ferait face aux conséquences le moment venu.

- C'est merveilleux, Chérie ! Il se mit à rire, elle le pris dans ses bras . Nous devons tout simplement fêter ça !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- J'ai déjà fait les réservations.

**o0o**

Ce soir, c'était LA nuit. Avec les récentes découvertes sur sa mutation, Rogue avait enfin un espoir. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'appuyer sur un remède magique. Elle ne devait compter que sur ses propres capacités. Même si elle ne pouvait pas toucher librement Rémy tout de suite, elle pouvait encore le toucher _avec attention_ . Tant qu'elle pouvait garder le bouclier en place, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer accidentellement. Elle pourrait à la rigueur l'assommer, mais il s'éveillerait après quelques heures avec un léger mal de tête. Un tout nouveau monde de possibilités s'était ouvert devant elle et cette fois, elle allait toutes les essayer.

Elle dirait ce soir à Rémy ce qu'elle pensait exactement de lui. Kitty l'avait flatté avec enthousiasme sur la façon dont cela sonnait romantique. Emma, cependant, semblait lointaine et perdue dans ses pensées, hochant occasionnellement la tête et quelques fois souriante.

Emma sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une perturbation psychique. Les Coucous étaient venu vers elle aujourd'hui, bouleversées pour leur ami, Lorna, qui était partie de l'école sans raison. Selon les filles, elle était très heureuse à Xavier. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé. Elle était allée utiliser Cerebro pour suivre Lorna et elle n'avait pu la localiser nulle part. C'était comme si elle avait cessé d'exister. Emma eût un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout cela. Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête. _Quelque chose de mauvais se passe en ce moment._

**o0o**

-Bonjour, Monsieur LeBeau. Quel plaisir de vous entendre de nouveau, répondit avec malice la voix au bout du fil.

Rémy prit une profonde inspiration. Il y avait réfléchit des million de fois. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

- J'ai besoin de défaire la chirurgie.

La voix sur l'autre ligne demanda sarcastiquement .

- Mais Gambit, pense à toutes _ses personnes innocentes_ . Le pourquoi tant de morts fut la raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir en premier lieu. L'homme jouait délibérément avec lui. Tu as fais tellement de _promesses_.

- S'il vous plaît, je suis devenu bon à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je suis sûr que je peux gérer mes pleins pouvoirs maintenant. Ça fait huit ans, répondit Rémy en s'assurant qu'aucun soupçon de désespoir ou de peur s'échappait de ses lèvres.

La voix à l'autre bout de la ligne rit méchamment.

- Mon garçon, je peux te rendre tes pleins pouvoirs, eh bien, ce serait vraiment ... _sinistre_ .

Silence.

La voix poursuivit :

- J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais sur mon chemin, et cette fois tu as de la chance. Mon maître vient d'arriver en ville et il a besoin d'un quatrième homme pour un travail. Je pense que tu es _tout simplement l'homme qu'il lui faut_. Peut-être que nous pourrions arriver à un accord ?

- Très bien, je vais le faire. Tant que vous inversez la première opération, répondit Rémy, tendu.

- Mon cher enfant, je n'aurais pas fait autre chose, siffla doucement la voix et la ligne fut coupée.

Rémy raccrocha le téléphone. Il fera cela pour Rogue. Après ce dernier boulot, il n'aura plus rien à faire avec cette organisation. Il savait qu'il aurait dû demander quel genre de travail c'était, mais connaissant Sinister, c'était mauvais. Sachant ce que Rémy avait en jeu, il aurait fallu travailler pour lui de toute façon. _L'ignorance est une bénédiction_ .

Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans l'air ce soir. Très mauvais. Rémy espérait que ça n'allait pas gâché sa soirée. Lentement, il se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Rogue pour ne pas lui faire mauvaise impression.

**o0o**

Rogue et Rémy s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans un bon petit restaurant. Rogue portait une robe d'été émeraude avec des petits talons. Rémy avait une chemise et une cravate. Rogue remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui ce soir. Rémy était exceptionnellement maussade et calme.

- Rémy ? Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda-t-elle.

Clignant des yeux, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Oui. Très bien.

- Tu as l'air calme ce soir.

- Je me sens juste pas très bien ce soir, je pense. Rien d'inquiétant. Il changea de sujet. Que dirais-tu d'un Champagne ? Nous célébrons quelque chose d'important.

Après que le champagne soit arrivé, Rémy se détendit un peu. Il était presque son ancien lui. Pour Rogue, il semblait encore sur tension. Rogue était sûr que si quelque chose n'allait pas, il le lui dirais. Ils étaient proches, et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Rogue était presque prête à lui dire ses sentiments lorsqu'il lui pris brusquement sa main. Son visage était grave.

- Chérie, je vais devoir partir loin pour quelques jours. J'ai quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper, lui dit-il.

Rogue détecté dans sa voix une inquiétude.

- Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle, alarmée. Rémy n'était pas lui du tout. Il cachait quelque chose ...

- Tout va bien. Juste quelque chose de mon passé qu'il faut que je m'occupe. Ce sera fait en un rien de temps, dit-il rassurant.

Rogue savait qu'il mentait. _Quelque chose_ se passait. Elle était sur le point d'exiger la vérité -

- Marie, dit-il, utilisant pour la première fois son vrai nom, Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas ..._

- Rémy, qu'est-ce que se passe réellement ?

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, quand une femme traversant la pièce en colère cria :

- Rémy LeBeau !

Choqué, Rémy tourna la tête à l'appel de son nom et toutes les couleurs partirent de son visage. Une femme blonde arriva vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu_'elle_ faisait ici ? Comment diable l'avait-elle trouvé ?

Dans les mauvais timing de la vie de Rémy, c'était de loin le pire. Après la conversation qu'il venait juste de commencer avec Rogue, il n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir indemne. Elle atteignit la table _._

_Et voici la grosse gaffe_ . Il voulait vraiment être n'importe où au moment où des choses comme ça arrivaient. Des choses louches qui faisaient parties du passé de Rémy et qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Rogue ne soit au courant. Ce qui était sur le point de se passer en ce moment en face d'elle était une de ces choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle poussa un cri. Qui diable est-ce ? Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers Rogue.

Rogue regarda la femme. Elle savait Rémy l'a connaissait, le regard d'effroi sur son visage le prouvait. _Qui exactement étais-ce ?_

- Je devrais vous poser la même question, répondit avec prudence Rogue.

Rémy fit un signe de négation avec sa tête, paniqué.

- Qui je suis ? Je suis sa femme, espèce de salope du Mississippi !, hurla-t-elle sur Rogue. Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent. Elle se tourna vers Rémy, plissant ses yeux.

- Etais-ce ce dont tu avais besoin de prendre soin, Rémy?, demanda froidement Rogue.

Il en fut bouche bée.

_Putain._

C'était vraiment mauvais. Vraiment vraiment mauvais. Madame Chance l'avait abandonné.

- Non !, protesta-t-il trop fort. Écoutes, Chérie, je peux t'expliquer ...

- Je suis sûr que _tu_ peux, dit-elle sèchement, jetant sa serviette sur la table avec colère et saisissant son sac à main. Le problème est que je ne veux plus rien entendre. Avec cela, Rogue claqua la porte du restaurant.

Rémy se frotta les tempes de frustration. Son œil eut un tic. Puis il posa calmement ses coudes sur la table et posa ses doigts. Rémy retrouva ainsi son calme.

- Bella Donna, dit froidement Rémy. Elle ricana et s'assit sur le siège vide de Rogue. Je ne t'ai pas invité à t'asseoir.

- Rémy LeBeau, Briseur de cœur. Embrasse les filles et les fais pleurer. Quand les garçons jouent dans la cour des grands, Rémy Lebeau prend la fuite, chanta-t-elle vicieusement.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, Bella, "_Quand les garçons jouent dans la cour des grands_" J'ai poignardé ton frère dans le cœur et ça l'a tué. Alors au lieu de "_prendre la fuite__ "_, j'ai été exilé, annulant ainsi notre mariage arrangé, répondit calmement Rémy, ne révélant aucune émotion. Je ne suis pas ton mari, Bella Donna et je ne suis plus de la guilde non plus.

- C'est encore l'homme de sang-froid que je connais et que j'aime, roucoula-t-elle.

- Connaissait Bella, tu ne me connais plus. Tu ne sais plus une foutue chose sur moi maintenant. Rentres chez toi Bella, nous ne sommes plus. Nous ne sommes plus depuis que je suis parti. Rémy se leva. Et maintenant, je repars. La prochaine fois que tu veux te présenter, n'oublie pas de mettre "ex" devant le mot "femme".

Rémy marcha vers la sortie du restaurant et ne regarda pas en arrière. _Putain, les choses étaient royalement foutues avec Rogue_ . Ne pouvant plus maîtriser sa colère, il chargea une poubelle et il l'a lança au travers de la route, n'obtenant aucune satisfaction à la voir exploser.

**o0o**

Emma et Kitty se trouvaient dans la Salle des Dangers avec Rogue, qui se défoulaient sur les sacs de boxe , en criant furieusement à chaque coup. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne passe pas au vert et éclate ses muscles **(1)**. Kitty était si moralement indigné qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire des phrases complètes.

- Une femme ! Comment -! Comment oses - ce petit con stupide, souffla Kitty en serrant les poings, son petit corps vibrant de colère.

Emma était assise tranquillement dans le coin. _Qui avait pris contact avec Bella Donna ?__Il faudrait être un débile pour entrer en contact avec cette sorcière_. Bien sûr, Emma savait que Rémy avait une ex-femme, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Emma n'était même pas sûr que le mariage soit encore un problème juridique. Il avait fallu arrangé un mariage quand Rémy avait seize ans, afin d'éviter les guerres entre deux guildes de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Après la cérémonie, Rémy avait été provoqué en duel par le frère de la mariée. _Sérieusement ?__Qui faisait des duels de nos jours?_

A seize ans, avec sa mutation qui était déjà développée, Rémy était devenu rapidement agile et il avait poignardé mortellement le frère. Les guildes étaient furieuses et Rémy fut exilé, non seulement de la Guilde des Voleurs, mais aussi de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Le mariage fut annulé et ce fut la fin de tout ça. Tout avait été dans le rapport qu'Emma avait eu quand elle était allée en l'éclaireur pour une possible recrue ... _Attends_ ... Emma serra les dents. Elle savait _exactement_ qui avait pris contact avec Bella Donna.

- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, annonça-t-elle poliment. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Je reviens dans un instant. Elle fit une pause. Oh, et Rogue ? N'oublie pas de frapper bien fort.

**o0o**

**"C'était un miracle qu'elle ne passe pas au vert et éclate ses muscles (1)" : Petite référence à Hulk.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :)**

**Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes, je me suis relue mais hier, j'ai passé une grosse soirée, donc disons qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme ^^.**

**Alors, qui avait deviné pour Sinister ? Bella Donna ? Pas de mensonge ! :P.**

**Dans le prochaine chapitre (en cours de traduction), nous verrons comment Emma s'énerve après quelqu'un, une petite idée ? (Je vous ai aidé dans la note du précédent chapitre ^^). **

**Puis une autre personne fera indirectement son apparition (et là j'en appelle à ceux qui ont lu les BD, ne me demandé pas lesquelles, je m'en rappelle plus :P)**

**Enfin, bref, en espérant que je ne sois pas trop longue à poster le suivant :P (Je suis lancée là, faut as que je m'arrête ^^)**

**NameIs**


End file.
